Enfer ou paradis
by sa-chan et naru-chan
Summary: Si on m'avait dit ce qui allait arriver. Je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de vouloir sortir avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasunaru,GaaKiba et autres UA et possible OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais écrire un lemon ou pas. En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

« … » Pensées des personnages

Bonjour je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki depuis peu ma vie est devenu un vrai bordel ! Pourquoi ? A cause d'un garçon Sasuke Uchiwa tout à commencer ce jour là le sept septembre….

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Une main qui sort d'en dessous des couvertures pour éteindre un réveil, suivit par deux bras s'étirant dévoilant une chevelure blonde et deux yeux bleus encore endormis s'ouvrent au monde. Avant même de s'être levé une furie rousse lui saute dessus.

**Kushina**- Ahhh tu es si mignon au réveil !

**Naruto**- Man' tous les jours tu me sautes dessus vas un peu embêter Gaara tu lui manque !

**Kushina** (se levant avec un large sourire) Gaa-kun !

Elle sort de la chambre en courant pour se rendre dans celle d'à côté, Gaara c'est mon grand frère bien qu'il ne semble pas beaucoup m'aimer, il ressemble plus à ma mère qu'à mon père, il est aussi roux qu'elle et a les même yeux turquoise qui me font froid dans le dos à chaque fois qu'il me fixe, il a 18 ans et est en première année de médecine.

Moi j'ai 17 ans je suis aussi blond que mon père et je suis en terminal au lycée de Konoha, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami à vrai dire tout le monde m'ignore ou passe ses nerfs sur moi sachant que je ne sais pas me défendre malgré mon torse musclé. Gaara est ceinture noir en karaté, ninjutsu et taijutsu mais j'ai jamais osé lui demandé de l'aide il est si froid avec moi je ne sais pas pourquoi il me hait, peut-être parce que j'ai été adopté et qu'il a jamais voulu de moi.

Naruto va prendre une douche et met son uniforme scolaire un pantalon noir moulant avec une chemise blanche avec le premier bouton laissé ouvert dévoilant son collier en cristal bleu comme ses yeux, une cravate rayé grise et orange et une veste noir assortie au pantalon avec dans un losange une spirale signe distinctif du lycée de konoha. Puis sort de sa chambre, à peine a t-il fait un pas qu'il est plaqué contre le mur une main sur la gorge.

**Gaara**-Tu t-es bien amusé en me l'envoyant ?

Gaara n'étant plus au lycée peut porter ce qu'il veut il a sur lui un jean cintré sur son corps avec des converse en cuir brune, une chemise blanche avec par-dessus un pull à manche courte noir légèrement mal rasé avec ses cheveux roux en bataille lui tombant sur les yeux tout comme les miens.

**Gaara**- Pourquoi tu souris ?

**Naruto**-(souriant) Ce genre de look te va super bien nii-san !

**Gaara**-Tssss tu as le même look je te signale.

**Naruto**- ça te vas mieux qu'à moi !

**Gaara-** Bref ne l'envoi plus me réveiller compris ! (il lui dessert la cravate) C'est beaucoup mieux dénoué ! Allez bouge tes fesses on va être en retard.

Ils descendent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner une fois dans la cuisine un homme blond aux yeux bleus de forte carrure prend ses deux fils dans ses bras manquant de les étouffer.

**Minato**-Ohayo !

**Naruto**-Pa' tu m'étouffes !

**Minato**-(les relâchant) Pardon

Toute la famille petit déjeune dans la bonne humeur et 10 minutes après les deux garçons sortent. L'université étant à 15 minutes en tram du lycée. Une fois dehors un garçon 1m83 très musclé des yeux marrons et des cheveux de la même couleur avec un jean déchiré aux genoux un t-shirt noir et une veste à capuche brune les attendaient en baillant. C'est Kiba le meilleur ami de mon frère quoi que je les soupçonne d'être plus pauvre maman et papa deux fils gay !

**Kiba**-(baillant)O'yo

**Naruto**- Bonjour Kiba.

**Gaara**-Lu' toi tu as fait la fête !

**Kiba**-Moi non mon idiote de sœur oui avec ses copines hystériques j'ai du me barricader dans ma chambre pour pas me faire violer !

**Gaara**-Pauvre chéri.

**Kiba**-Hey te moque pas ! (à naruto) comment tu peux le supporter il est si sournois.

**Naruto** (croisant les bras et gonflant les joues) Gaara-nii n'est pas sournois.

**Kiba**-(riant) Trop mignon quand il boude dis Gaara tu me donne ton petit frère ?

**Gaara**- Dis moi ton prix et on en rediscute.

A ce moment un voile de tristesse s'empare de Naruto le faisant baisser le regard.

**Naruto**-« Je suis sûre qu'il ne plaisante pas »

**Kiba** (lui ébouriffant les cheveux) Te voilà arrivé à plus tard Na-chan.

**Naruto**-(rougissant) Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

Ils s'éloignent tous les deux et Naruto entre dans son lycée avec un soupir.

**Kiba**- Pourquoi tu as dis un truc pareil tu lui as fait de la peine.

**Gaara**-Je plaisantais je ne le donnerais pour rien au monde.

**Kiba**-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait compris.

**Gaara** (soupirant) Je ne sais pas pourquoi il croit que je le déteste.

**Kiba**-Tu n'es pas très démonstratif comme garçon, c'est à se demander pourquoi je suis avec toi !

Sur ce Gaara lui fait un sourire pervers le faisant rougir.

**Kiba** (gêné) Tu m'énerves !

Allez courage Naruto ne te fais pas remarquer et tout ira bien.

**Naruto**-« Sauf que hier tu as fait la connerie du siècle »

J'ai oublié de vous dire depuis mon entrée au lycée je suis amoureux de lui Sasuke Uchiwa le garçon le plus populaire du lycée et de la ville pourquoi ? En plus d'être beau comme un Dieu, son père était à la tête d'une multinationale mais il est mort avec sa femme et son fils aîné dans un accident de voiture faisant de Sasuke un riche héritier. Et par conséquent le plus beau parti de la ville que se soit fille ou garçon, il a dévoilé à la presse être bi. Sasuke a toujours été dans ma classe depuis le collège mais il m'a toujours ignoré comme tous le monde, et hier je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien alors je lui ai mis une lettre d'amour dans son casier.

**Naruto**-« Pourvu qu'il ne sache pas qui je suis et que ….Mais au fait j'ai signé ou non ? »

_Sasuke,_

_Depuis le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi je t'ai aimé ça va faire maintenant 3ans._

_Je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes sentiments c'est tout simplement impossible je voulais juste te le dire, savoir qu'on ait aimé fait toujours plaisir non ?_

_Prend soin de toi,_

_Naruto._

Après s'être souvenu de sa lettre des ténèbres semble entourer Naruto,il met sa tête sur son casier

**Naruto**- Aahhh mais quel crétin tu ne pouvais pas la fermer ! En plus c'est d'un niais.

**Filles**-(hurlant) Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sasuke-kun !

**Naruto**-« Oh je le sens mal tire toi ! »

Sur ce il court se réfugier dans sa salle de classe, où il n'y avait encore personne, il se met à sa place au dernier rang côté fenêtre une fois assis la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune fille 1m65 yeux vert cheveux rose mi-long ondulés lui barrant le front en une franche (à la Kate Moss !),portant le même uniforme que Naruto sans la cravate et une jupe descendant jusqu'au début du genoux remplace le pantalon, elle avait un léger sourire et vient se placer à la droite de Naruto.

Sakura, est ma meilleure et unique amie depuis le jardin d'enfant.

**Sakura**-(amusé) Naruto on peut savoir ce que tu as fait ?

**Naruto**-(soupirant) La plus grosse connerie de ma vie, je me suis déclaré. Tu …tu sais s'il a lu ma lettre ?

Sakura est également la meilleure amie de Sasuke, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle le privilégierait à moi mais pas du tout sauf une fois quand la famille de Sasuke est morte.

**Sakura**- Oh ça oui il l'a lu, depuis qu'il est là il demande à tout le Monde qui est Naruto.

**Naruto**- C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureux d'être invisible !

**Sakura**- Pas pour tout le Monde !

**Naruto**-Dis tu lui as pas encore parlé pas vrai, tu lui dis pas qui je suis ok ?

**Sakura**- Naruto je ne peux pas te mentir à toi alors s'il me pose la question directement je ne peux pas lui mentir non plus ! (perdant son sourire) Par contre fait attention s'il prend ça pour un jeu tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, je l'adore comme ami il est aussi génial que toi mais en petit ami c'est un cas !

Sur ce la porte s'ouvre sur Sasuke qui se dirige vers le fond de la classe suivit par toute et tout son fan club.

**Naruto** « Non non non non non non NOOOOOOOOOOOON »

**Sasuke**- Sakura

**Sakura**- Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke !

Sasuke-(souriant) Bonjour tu es déléguée vrai ?

**Naruto**-(bas) Répond pas !

**Sakura**(amusée) Vrai

**Sasuke**- Tu connais tous le monde vrai ?

**Sakura**- Ceux de notre classe oui.

**Naruto**-(bas) Bah vas y donne lui des pistes !

**Sasuke**-Alors dis moi tu connais Naruto ?

**Sakura** (soupirant) Je t'adore mais des fois tu mérite des claques

**Sasuke**- Quoi ?

**Sakura**- Naruto est mon meilleur ami enfin toi aussi, bref je t'ai souvent parlé de lui alors soit tu m'écoutes pas je te déconseille de répondre ! Soit tu le fais exprés bon sang il est dans ta classe depuis le collège.

**Sasuke**- Montre le moi.

**Sakura**- Pourquoi ?

**Sasuke**-(souriant) Allez ! (Son sourire s'élargissant) Oh il est dans la classe alors le prof va faire l'appel et je saurais merci tu es géniale.

Sur ce il retourne à sa place juste devant Naruto.

**Sakura**-Sérieux tu déconnes là tu le vois même pas alors que…. (Tournant la tête pour regarder Naruto) Ahhh mais tu fais quoi ?

Elle lui encercle la taille l'empêchant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre à ce moment le prof entre en salle une femme les cheveux longs ondulés noir les yeux rouge et un ventre bien rond !

**Naruto**-Infirmerie .

**Sakura**-(riant) Tu rêves là !

**Naruto**-(sa tête tombant sur la table) Journée horrible !

**Sakura**-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Kurenai-sensei te remarque ?

**Naruto**(pleurnichant) Sakura-chan épargne moi !

**Kurenai**-bonjour à tous nous allons commencer par faire l'appel Yumi Akira

**Yumi-**Présent

**Kurenai**-…..Haruno Sakura…Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga,…Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Naruto** « Oh non c'est à mon tour adieu petit monde tranquille, bonjour calamité »

**Kurenai**-Naruto Uzumaki ?Tu es devenu sourd ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle.

**Naruto**-(se levant brusquement) Hai désolé ! (Se rendant compte de son erreur il se tourne comme un robot vers le reste de la classe qui le fixe il se rassoit et remarque Sasuke tourné vers lui le dos à la table avec un sourire sadique)

**Sasuke**-Naruto hein ? J'ai vu ta petite lettre, (lui relevant le menton pour le regarder sous toute ses coutures) Bien je te propose un marché je sors avec toi à une condition.

**Naruto**-(avec un large sourire) Laquelle ?

**Sasuke**(avec un sourire sadique) Que tu devienne ma chienne !

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

Une fois l'information tombé Sasuke se retourne pour suivre le cours, à la pause de 10h il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Naruto.

**Naruto**- Ta… ta chienne ?

**Sasuke**- Exact tu feras tout ce que je te dis, et en échange tu pourras sortir avec Uchiwa Sasuke !

**Sakura**-Sasuke ! Franchement tu es malade ou quoi.

**Naruto** « Non mais il est fou ou quoi pas question que j'accepte pour qui il me prend !...Petit ami…. »

(Souriant) d'accord !

Sasuke parait une fraction de seconde étonné puis reprend son air froid.

**Sasuke **(se levant avec un sourire sadique) On va bien s'amuser Na-ru-to

Sur ce il sort de la classe accompagné de ses groupies

**Sakura**- Mais enfin pourquoi a tu acceptés ?

**Naruto**-(avec un large sourire) Petit ami !

**Sakura** (soupirant) Naruto, tu as pas un peu oublié la première partie de sa phrase ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée les ténèbres entourent Naruto.

**Naruto**- C'n'est pas vrai à chaque fois que je lui parle mon cerveau débloque ! Je suis vraiment mal ou pas ?

**Sakura-**Selon moi oui extrêmement non seulement vis-à-vis de lui mais n'oublie pas son fan club, ne compte pas sur Sasuke pour te protéger je crois bien être la seule qui puisse en bénéficier.

**Naruto-** De toute façon on ne m'a jamais défendu et à force les coups ne font plus si mal !

**Sakura**-(tristement) Naruto

**Naruto**-(souriant) T'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan je survivrais.

**Sakura** « J'aimerais tellement te croire mais avec Kabuto et Orochimaru dans les parages… »

Kabuto et Orochimaru font partie d'une autre classe du lycée en terminal et sont les plus vicieux des groupies de Sasuke, ils veulent sont argent ça c'est sûre et sont prés à tous les moyens pour être bien vu. Malheureusement pour notre petit blond ils ne semblent pas apprécier le nouvel intérêt que lui porte Sasuke.

**Kabuto**- Comment on s'en débarrasse ?

**Orochimaru**- Comme d'habitude on le brise petit à petit, envoi lui le comité d'accueil.

**Kabuto**-Hidan va dire bonjour à Naruto !

Dans la salle de classe un rire sadique retentit faisant froid dans le dos à quiconque l'entant.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre Naruto rentre chez lui sous le regard haineux des autres élèves il fait ses devoirs mange et va dormir au alentour de 23h.

Voilà une semaine que la proposition de Sasuke fonctionne, et que les journées s'enchainent dans une banalité et répétition effarante.

Pourtant à 3h du matin son téléphone portable sonne.

**Naruto** (voix endormis) Allo

…Na-ru-to j'ai faim

**Naruto**-Sasuke ?

**Sasuke**- Oy qui te permet de m'appeler par mon prénom c'est maitre pour toi.

**Naruto**-Pourquoi m'appelle tu maitre ? !

**Sasuke**-J'ai faim vient me faire à manger.

**Naruto** (choqué) Il est 3h du matin !

**Sasuke**-Tenterait tu de me désobéir ?

**Naruto**-(soupirant) Je ne sais pas où tu habites.

**Sasuke**- Je préfère cette attitude tu as 10mn pour arriver.

Après quoi il lui donne son adresse Naruto sort en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre passant dans des quartiers douteux et arrive enfin dans les quartiers riche de la ville devant une maison sur deux étages, une grille le séparant de la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvre après quelques instants. Naruto entre dans la maison sans remarquer qu'il était suivi de loin par une ombre. Une fois entré il fait face à un Sasuke en pantalon de lin noir et un t-shirt noir.

**Naruto** « Si beau »

**Sasuke**-Fait moi à manger.

**Naruto**- Et quoi au juste ?

**Sasuke**-Légumes frits c'est tous ce que j'ai dans mon frigo (s'asseyant sur son canapé) et dépêche toi.

**Naruto** « Ca te tuerai de dire s'il te plait quel genre de type est mon petit ami (souriant) aah petit ami ! Arrête tes conneries Naruto et concentre toi »

Après une dizaine de minutes Naruto lui pose une assiette sur la table que Sasuke s'empresse de manger pendant que le blond fait la vaisselle, Sasuke retourne s'assoir sur son fauteuil avec un sourire mauvais.

**Sasuke-**Na-ru-to vient par la tu veux.

Ce dernier s'approche timidement.

**Naruto- **Nani ?

**Sasuke**- C'est l'heure du dessert !

**Naruto-**Quel genre de dessert.

**Sasuke-** Oh trois fois rien.

Il descend son pantalon dévoilant son membre à demi-réveillé.

**Naruto- **« Non ça va pas recommencer » (paniqué) qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Sasuke- **A genou et fait ton rôle de chienne j'ai besoin de me vider.

**Naruto- **(les larmes aux yeux) Non je ne veux pas.

**Sasuke- **(avec un rire sadique) Parce que tu crois pouvoir refuser (il se lève l'attrape au col et le fait s'agenouillé devant son membre qu'il met de force dans sa main droite) Commence donc par me branler tu la déjà fais sur toi p'tite chienne !

**Naruto- **« Il avait raison, je savais que ça allait arriver »

**FLASH BACK **

Un jeune garçon d'environ 4ans était allongé sur le sol pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et cœur un drap le recouvrant -taché de sang tout comme son visage- qu'il serrait comme une bouée de sauvetage.

**Naruto-** (sanglotant) Pourquoi …pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Un rire sadique se fait entendre alors que Naruto s'assoit fixant un homme qu'il aimait tellement autrefois.

**Homme- **(riant) Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je te hais monstre, regarde toi tu me fais honte tu ressemble à tous sauf à un homme et je vais en profiter, tout comme d'autre le ferons parce que tu sais quoi tu es né pour être détesté.

**Naruto- **« C'est vrai j'avais presque oublié, à quoi bon lutté je suis idiot lui aussi me déteste, autant être utile »

Ses yeux semblent à ce moment s'éteindre et sa main droite commence de long va et viens sur le membre de Sasuke pendant que sa main gauche caresse les bourses en une douce torture, il en fallut de peu au membre pour se dresser complètement des papillons étaient installé dans le bas ventre du ténébreux qui se mort la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

**Sasuke- **Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…continue…...prend le en bouche.

Comme hors de son corps Naruto obéit posant ses lèvres sur le gland déposant un baiser alors que sa main continue les va et viens, sa langue parcours la verge dans toute sa longueur parcourant la veine apparente.

**Sasuke- **Oh putain….continue.

Sa main arrête toute caresse pour être remplacé par l'entre chaude de sa cavité buccale, Sasuke laisse alors sortir un gémissement d'extase suivit d'un soupire de bien être, les lèvres de Naruto parcours son membre de haut en bas à un rythme de plus en plus rapide rendant Sasuke fou de plaisir, son corps semble se consumer de l'intérieur pour au final exploser dans la bouche de Naruto, alors que ce dernier allait avaler Sasuke lui met une main sur la gorge Naruto se réveillant.

**Sasuke- **Qu'est ce que tu fais idiot ?

Pour toute réponse Naruto hausse un sourcil.

**Sasuke- **(froid) Va à la salle de main et recrache ça (Naruto se lève obéissant) n'avale pas compris ? « Mais enfin c'est quoi cette réaction pourquoi je me soucis de lui ? Faut que je dorme »

Naruto revient dans la pièce soupirant il enlève son pantalon et boxer pour se mettre à quatre pattes devant Sasuke.

**Sasuke- **Tu fou quoi là ?

**Naruto-** C'est plus simple pour se vider maître.

**Sasuke-** Nani ?

Naruto soupire attrape le membre de Sasuke pour le placé sur son intimité d'un coup de hanche il s'empale hurlant de douleur des larmes coulant sur visage, il commence un va et vient en sanglotant de douleur du sang coulant de ses cuisses.

**Sasuke- **Arrête stop ! « Du sang c'est du sang à cause de moi » (Hurlant) Arrête Baka !

Il le pousse violemment le faisant tomber au sol, il se rhabille et se lève furieux.

**Sasuke- **(criant de colère) Rentre chez toi ! (il part dans sa chambre en claquant la porte)

« Sur quel genre de taré je suis tombé je dois vite m'en débarrasser »

Naruto était en train de faire le chemin de retour en s'essuyant ses larmes rageusement.

**Naruto- **« Arrête de pleurer idiot, en plus de te traiter comme une sous merde il se moque de toi, tu ne dois pas être assez bien pour lui puisqu'il te repousse .Estime toi heureux de ne pas t'être fait violé une deuxième fois par quelqu'un que tu aime.»

En plein dans ses pensées Naruto ne remarque pas l'ombre qui le suit de plus en plus prés, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de batte de base Ball dans l'estomac ne le fasse tomber au sol.

**Naruto-** Hidan ?

**Hidan- **Je ne suis pas là pour discuter pédale mais pour te faire passer un message, ne t'approche pas de Sasuke.

Après quoi sa batte s'abat sur son épaule le faisant hurler de douleur il place ses bras en croix sur son visage le protégeant, puis il reçoit trois autres coups sur ses bras sentant un os se fracturer. Katsu jette la batte au sol en un bruit sourd et attrape Naruto au col le soulevant et le plaquant contre le mur du sang coulant de son bras gauche.

**Hidan-(souriant) **J'aime voir le sang couler. Ne trouves tu pas que ça ressemble à de l'art ?

Toujours en le maintenant au mur il lui donne des coups de poings au visage le premier s'abattant sur son œil droit puis la mâchoire à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à ce que du sang coule il le jette ensuite au sol pour le rouer de coup de pieds contre ses côtes son abdomen pendant cinq bonne minutes le corps entier de Naruto était brisé en sang, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir les coups s'arrêtent enfin. Naruto relève la tête pour voir Hidan ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon et en sortir son membre.

**Naruto-**« Non pitié »

**Hidan- **Tu l'as veux hein pédale désolé je te réserve un autre sort !

Et là la chose la plus abjecte au monde se passe, Katsu urine en éclatant de rire, sur le corps de Naruto qui se recroqueville sur lui-même en pleurant. Une fois fini il part toujours en riant. Combien de temps est-il resté là jamais il ne le saura toujours est-il qu'il est finalement arrivé chez lui dans un piteux état et en voulant entrer dans sa chambre il remarque Gaara assis sur son lit, il se tourne vers Naruto furieux et là son visage se décompose. Naruto s'écroule au sol en pleurant de douleur son frère le prenant dans ses bras, pendant que le blond lui racontait absolument tout. Après son récit Gaara ne prend pas la peine de le changer il le porte sur son dos sortant précipitamment de la maison marchant d'un pas rageur pour être devant une maison semblable à la sienne et sort son téléphone.

…Allo Gaara ?

**Gaara-** Kiba tu es chez toi ?

**Kiba- **Oui qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Gaara- **Descend je suis en bas.

Il raccroche Kiba apparaissant quelque instant après se figeant devant Naruto.

**Kiba- **(inquiet) Kami-Sama qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Naruto- **Je… nii-san

**Gaara- **Tu connais Hidan ?

**Kiba- **(énervé) Quoi ? C'est cet enfoiré qui a fait ?

**Gaara- **Tu sais où il vit ?

**Kiba- **Suit moi.

Après une vingtaine de minutes où Kiba fut à son tour mis au courant de toute l'histoire il se trouve devant un immeuble où il prenne l'ascenseur pour se trouver devant une porte la numero 14, Kiba attrape Naruto le portant à son tour sur son dos Gaara défonçant la porte avec un seul coup de pied Hidan étant allongé sur son canapé en train de se masturber.

**Hidan-**(apeuré) Gaa…Gaara qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Un sourire diabolique étire les traits de Gaara Kiba ferme la porte pour masquer le bruit.

**Gaara-**(montrant Naruto) Tu t-es bien amusé avec mon petit frère ?

**Hidan- **(mort de peur) Ton… ton frère ? Ecoute j'en avais aucune idée.

**Gaara- **Dommage pour toi et tu ne savais pas non plus que j'étais gay, et que je déteste les homophobes, (fou de rage) mais plus important je vais te tué pour avoir touché à mon frère enfoiré.

Sur tant de rage Naruto sursaute en même temps que Gaara roue de coup Hidan ce n'était même pas un combat c'était de la barbarie, les coups de Gaara était tellement puissant que trois au visage suffit à le défiguré et tomber dans les vapes, Gaara continuait pourtant à frapper son poing couvert de sang.

**Kiba- **Au moins maintenant tu sais qu'il t'aime.

**Naruto- **Laisse moi descendre.

Une fois fait il se précipite sur son frère dans son dos ses bras entourant ses hanches.

**Naruto-** Nii-san arrête tu vas le tuer.

**Gaara- **C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

**Naruto- **Ne m'abandonne pas !

Gaara se retourne portant une nouvelle fois Naruto sur son dos pour se rendre à l'hôpital où Kiba se charge d'envoyer une ambulance chez Hidan, pendant que Naruto se fait soigner. Naruto sort des bandages à ses bras de nombreux bleus et plaies sur son visage et boitant. Pendant le trajet de retour il s'endort sur le dos de son frère.

**Kiba- **J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer.

**Gaara- **J'allais le faire, quiconque touche à ma famille surtout mon frère ou toi mérite la mort.

**Kiba- **Oh une déclaration moi aussi je t'aime tenshi !

**Gaara **(souriant) Baka !

**Kiba-** Dis comme tu t-es vengé seul je peux m'occuper de Sasuke ?

**Gaara- **Si tu veux mais ne le tue pas Naruto est vraiment amoureux de lui. Contente-toi d'une vengeance et place bien la menace.

**Kiba- **Merci.

**Kabuto**- Hidan a réussit sa mission

**Orochimaru**- A notre tour.

A suivre

Je m'excuse pour l'appellation pédale que je ne supporte pas je ne suis pas homophobe je vous promets. Je déteste ce chapitre à cause de ça en partie .


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

« … » Pensées des personnages

**Sakura (morte de peur)- **Naruto… Kami-sama mais qu'est-ce qui t-es arrivé ?

Ce dernier avait la jambe droite dans un plâtre marchant à l'aide de béquilles, un œil au beurre noir, le gauche, de nombreux bleu sur le visage ainsi que des écorchures faisant penser à un déguisement d'Halloween.

Il avait des bandages sur ses deux avant bras ainsi que sur son torse pour atténuer la douleur de sa côte cassée, ainsi que des hématomes sur tous le corps, masqué par son uniforme scolaire. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Sakura c'était ses yeux complètement éteint, vide d'émotion.

**Naruto (se grattant l'arrière du crâne)- **Tu avais raison le fan club d'Uchiwa c'est quelque chose.

**Sakura « **Uchiwa, pour l'amour du ciel qu'est qu'il lui a fait »

**Naruto- **Hidan c'est particulièrement bien occupé de moi, juste après que Uchiwa m'ai quasi-violé.

**Sakura-(hurlant)- **Nani ?

**Naruto- **Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'était qu'une fellation forcée .

**Sakura- **Comment ça juste ?

**Foule- (criant) **Aaaaah Sasuke-kun !

Une veine d'exaspération apparait sur le front de Sakura tandis que Naruto recule d'un pas, Sasuke apparait devant eux, posant son regard sur Naruto il semble plus froid que d'habitude.

**Sasuke « **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Impossible »

**Sakura- **Naruto, ne bouge pas .

Après quoi elle pose ses deux bras sur les épaules de Sasuke le plaquant contre les casiers dans un bruit sourd, Sasuke avait un air surpris.

**Sakura- ** Que les choses soient bien clair Naruto n'est pas ton jouet, il ne mérite pas ce genre de traitement, alors écoute moi bien tu vas t-en mordre les doigts débrouille toi pour te faire pardonner et le faire redevenir comme avant sinon je te jure que….

**Sasuke- **(la coupant) Tu vas me tuer ?

**Sakura- **Oh non je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, je ferais juste en sorte que tu ai peur du noir.

Un long frisson traverse le corps de Sasuke, Sakura le relâche lui tournant le dos.

**Sasuke- **Dit ?

**Sakura- **Même si je t'en veux à mort et qu'actuellement tu n'es plus mon ami je serais là .

**Sasuke- **(soulagé) Merci

**Sakura- **Naruto est-ce que…..

**Interphone-** Naruto Uzumaki est demandé par le conseil des élèves immédiatement je répète Naruto Uzumaki veuillez-vous rendre dans le bureau du conseil des élèves.

**Naruto**- A plus tard Sakura-chan.

Il s'éloigne à l'aide de ses béquilles, passant devant Sasuke en baissant la tête.

Kiba et Gaara arrive à ce moment devant Sasuke, Kiba le plaquant avec force contre un casier pour la deuxième fois de la journée !

**Sakura**- (étonnée) Kiba ?

**Gaara**- Bonjour saki !

**Sakura**- Ne m'appelles pas saki !

**Kiba **(agressif) Sasuke c'est toi ?

**Sasuke** « Conseil des élèves ? Pourquoi je le sens mal réfléchis ! »

**Kiba- **C'est toi qui a envoyé Hidan à Naruto ?

**Sasuke- **Hidan, c'est ce batard qui lui a fait ça je ne pactise pas avec des sous-merde comme lui. « Merde réfléchis »

**Gaara (froid) – **Tu n'es pas très différent de lui, si mon frère ne t'aimais pas autant tu ne serais déjà plus de ce Monde.

**Kiba- **Si jamais il pleure encore une seule fois à cause de toi crois moi tu comprendras ce que le verbe souffrir veut dire .

**Sasuke- **(agressif) Sakura ?

**Sakura (sursautant) **Quoi ?

**Sasuke- **Qui fait partie du conseil des élèves ?

**Sakura (réflechissant) **Euh… Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru et donc forcément Choji, et deux raclures !

**Kiba/Gaara- **Raclures ?

**Sakura- **Oui Orochimaru et Kabuto.

**Naruto- **(entrant) Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

Avant même d'avoir une réponse il sent un coup à l'arrière de son crane le faisant tomber à genoux et tomber ses béquilles on le traine par les cheveux le bâillonnant et lui attachant les bras derrière son dos, ses poignets prenant une teinte violette.

**Orochimaru – **Visiblement Hidan ne t-a pas manqué !

**Katsu- **Nos hommes de mains sont vraiment talentueux !

**Orochimaru- **Pour vraiment nous assurer que tu ne t'approches plus de Sasuke, on va nous aussi te faire passer un message.

**Naruto « **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'aime ça se finit toujours mal. Peut-être que je ne mérite pas d'être heureux ? »

**Kabuto- **Tu vas aimer alors surtout reste concentré mon mignon !

En une parfaite synchronisation Orochimaru et Kabuto retire leurs pantalons et leur boxer les faisant tomber au sol en un bruit sourd, Orochimaru se met également à déshabiller Naruto, pendant que son ami s'agenouillait devant le serpent pour réveiller son membre tout en préparant son propre membre dans un long va et vient.

**Orochimaru-** (la respiration s'accélérant) Ahhh Humm Kabutoooo ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si excité.

Kabuto continuait à lécher le membre du serpent qui était en garde à vous du pré-sperme coulant, il s'amusait à essayer de faire entrer sa langue dans la fente de son membre le léchant dans toute sa longueur, mordillant les bourses, posant des baisers papillons sur la veine battante. Orochimaru quant à lui était loin d'être inactif il venait de faire entrer un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son «amant » sous un léger cri de douleur de Kabuto puis a entamé un va et viens à la recherche d'une masse de plaisir, une fois trouvée il insère un deuxième doigt puis un troisième pour finir par retirer ses doigts et les remplacer par son membre dressé dans un coup de rein, suscitant plaisir et douleur chez son partenaire.

**Kabuto- (à Naruto) **Ne t-en fait pas mon mignon on ne t-a pas oublié .

Sans aucune préparation, il pénètre l'intimité de Naruto le faisant pleurer et crier mais le son était entraver par son bâillonnement, il entame un va et viens synchroniser par les coups de butoir d'Orochimaru, Naruto continuant à pleurer du sang coulant le long de ses cuisses.

**Naruto « **Par pitié que quelqu'un les arrêtes »

La pièce était remplie de soupir de plaisir mélangée à des sanglots, dans un dernier coup de rein Kabuto se libère dans l'intimité de Naruto Orochimaru sentant les parois resserrer son membre se libère à son tour, Naruto oubliant de respirer et ses larmes coulant à flots.

Les deux violeurs se retirent de l'antre chaude et se rhabillent.

**Orochimaru- **J'espère que maintenant tu as compris le message.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvre sur une Sakura essoufflée suivie de Gaara , Kiba et Sasuke.

**Sasuke- **Où est le bureau ?

**Sakura- **Juste après l'infirmerie dans l'ancien bâtiment.

**Gaara- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Sasuke – **Ces deux débiles font une fixation sur moi et croyez moi ils sont prés à tous pour m'avoir.

**Kiba- **Allons y.

Tous les quatre traverse les couloirs en courant bousculant les élèves Sakura en tête, il arrive enfin devant la porte du bureau du conseil des élèves, Sakura ouvre la porte et en apercevant Naruto à terre elle ne peut empêcher une larme de couler.

**Gaara- **(fou de rage)- Teme qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

**Kiba- **(dans le même état)Je vais vous buter !

Avant qu'il ne se jette sur les deux garçons un rire semblant venir de l'enfer sort de la gorge de Sasuke faisant sursauter tous les présents et réveillant Naruto de son état second.

**Gaara- **Ca te fait rire espèce de…..

**Sakura **(le coupant et apeurée) Non surtout ne dit rien.

**Kiba- **Nani ?

**Sakura- **Croyez moi je l'ai vu une fois comme ça et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

**FLASHBACK **

**POV SAKURA**

C'était en dernière année du collège, j'attendais Sasuke à la sortie car on n'était pas dans la même classe. Aujourd'hui le 17 octobre, comme tous les ans je l'accompagnais au cimetière pour l'anniversaire de la mort de sa famille, et c'est là qu'un garçon est venu me parlé Shin Takimura.

**Shin- **Bonjour Sakura, ça te dit une petite balade ?

**Sakura- **Désolé mais aujourd'hui j'accompagnes Sasuke, une autre fois peut-être.

**Shin- **POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tout le monde n'en a que pour lui (la bloquant contre un mur et l'encerclant de ses bras) Moi aussi je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi.

**Sakura- **(fronçant les sourcils**)** Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, oh et ce qu'il a de plus que toi visiblement moi !

Vexé au plus au point il s'apprête à me gifler jusqu'à ce qu'un bras ne l'intercepte et le jette au sol, Sasuke me faisant face.

**Sasuke –** Tout va bien princesse ?

Princesse il a pris l'habitude de m'appeler de cette façon pour me rassurer et me consoler, il est vraiment très protecteur avec moi.

**Sakura- **(souriante) Tu ne trouves pas que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça ?

**Shin- **Laisse là elle est à moi désormais.

**Sasuke- **(énervé et se tournant vers lui) Qui est à toi au juste ?

**Shin- **Cette garce.

Après cette phrase Sasuke lui donne un coup de point le faisant saigner de la lèvre.

**Shin- **Tu as la belle vie pas vrai tout le Monde à tes pieds, tu te crois tout permis et tu es riches, tu devrais me remercier.

**Sasuke- **Et pourquoi ?

**Shin- **Plus exactement mon père c'est grâce à lui que tu as tout ça, c'est lui qui a conduit ivre c'est lui qui a percuté la voiture de tes parents, c'est lui qui les à tuer. Tu dois être heureux une fois débarrassé d'eux tu es richissime et a la belle vie.(souriant) Merci papa d'avoir rendu heureux Sasuke.

Je n'ai jamais vu Sasuke aussi en colère, il a rit et c'est la première fois qu'un rire ressemblait à une arme sans même lui répondre il c'est jeté sur lui et la frappé encore encore et encore il avait tellement de sang sur les poings et le visage et ce rire qui n'arrêtait pas j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le tuer. La seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour le ramener c'est de le prendre dans mes bras. Shin est resté 2 semaines à l'hôpital et a déménagé et Sasuke a été exclu un mois.

Et voilà que ça recommences.

Sasuke se précipite sur les deux garçons les agrippant à la gorge et les plaquant contre la baie vitrée tellement violemment que des fissures se forment derrière leur corps.

Sakura rhabillant et prenant Naruto dans ses bras le berçant.

**Sasuke- **(avec un regard de tueur) Qui est l'enfoiré qui a eu l'idée de porter la main sur Naruto.

Orochimaru et Kabuto se lancent un regard effrayé mais ne répondent pas tellement ils avaient peur.

**Sasuke- **Je vois vous êtes solidaire, ça ne change rien pour moi.

**Orochimaru- **(bégayant) Mais….mais enfin Sasuke-kun regarde le il ne te mérite pas.

**Kabuto- **C'est vrai ce n'est qu'un orphelin et qui plus est tout le lycée l'ignore, alors une fois débarrassé de lui….

**Sasuke- **Et je peux savoir qui vous a donné la permission de juger mon petit ami.

**Sakura-**(soupirant) « Et voilà comment rendre encore une fois gaga Naruto ! En tout cas je crois que s'il te pardonne vous pourriez construire quelque chose ensemble »

**Orochimaru-** Mais enfin tout le monde sais que tu l'as pris en pitié.

**Kabuto- **On t'a juste aidé à te débarrasser des parasites c'est tout.

**Sasuke- **C'est ma dernière question si vous ne répondez pas je vous tue ! Qui a été seme ?

**Orochimaru- **Et bien j'ai été celui de Kabuto et….

**Kabuto- **J'ai été celui de Naruto, il a eu l'air d'apprécier la ptite salope tu as une bonne chienne Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke- **(criant de rage) Je vais vous tuer.

Il retourne Orochimaru contre la baie vitré tapant sa tête dessus du sang coulant de son nez et il tombe au sol criant de douleur, il donne une violente droite à Kabuto qui tombe à son tour au sol. Il les roue alors de coup l'un après l'autre les recouvrant de sang il se relève les deux sombrant dans l'inconscience Sasuke avait les poings et une partie du visage au niveau de la joue droite en sang. Avec sa main gauche il brise la baie vitrée du sang coulant abondamment de sa main et il récupère un morceau de verre pour se diriger à nouveaux vers ses victimes.

C'est à ce moment que les autres présents semblent se réveiller, Gaara et Kiba cours vers lui chacun tenant fermement un bras.

**Sakura (**criant et pleurant) Sasuke arrêtes, je t'en supplie arrêtes !

**Gaara**- Calme toi morveux tu ne vas pas les tuer ?

**Sasuke- **Pourquoi pas ?

Alarmé par les cris Neji, Shikamaru et Choji venaient d'arriver.

**Shikamaru-**Galère c'est quoi ce massacre.

**Sakura- **Neji s'il te plait arrêtes Sasuke !

Neji s'approche alors du dit Sasuke.

**Neji- **On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

**Sasuke- **Je me venge c'est tout après ça tout sera régler.

**Neji- **Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu te faire pardonner de Naruto si tu es en prison ? Je trouve que ta fierté et ton honneur laisse franchement à désirer.

Sasuke se fige lâche le bout de verre regardant Naruto et se dégage de l'emprise de Gaara et Kiba.

**Kiba- **Ce mec est aussi flippant que toi Gaara !

Sasuke se dirige vers la porte Sakura lui attrape le bras pour l'arrêter.

**Sakura- **Où vas-tu ?

Il sort son porte feuille lui donnant une carte de crédit.

**Kiba- **Tu ne vas quand même pas payer pour leurs soins ?

**Sasuke- **Je paie leurs transferts dans un autre hôpital dans une autre ville. Neji change les de lycée si je les voies encore une seule fois je les tue !

Il s'apprête à sortir mais Naruto lui barre le chemin lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia se faisant mal lui-même !

**Naruto- **Ne crois pas que se soit si facile pour que je te pardonne, tu m'as quasi-violé !

**Sasuke-** Je sais mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais (murmurant) pardon.

Naruto a un léger sourire.

**Naruto-** C'est un bon début mais…

**Sasuke- **Mais ?

**Naruto- **(souriant) Je suis vraiment ton petit ami ?

Tous tombent à la renverse sous le choc Sasuke écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

**Sakura- **Bon sang Naruto !

**Naruto- **Quoi ? Il l'a dit je n'ai pas rêvé !

**Sasuke- **Pourquoi tu réagis tout le temps comme ça tu vas me rendre fou !

**Naruto- **(haussant les épaules) Je veux bien te pardonné à une condition.

**Sasuke- **Quoi ? Que je devienne ta chienne.

**Naruto- **(menaçant) Ne dis plus jamais ce mot.(retrouvant son calme) Non je te pardonne si tu deviens mon esclave !

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

« … » Pensées des personnages

**Sasuke** – Esclave hein ? Qui te dit que j'ai envie de me faire pardonner ?

**Naruto**-(murmurant) Tu…. Ça t-es égal ?

**Sasuke**- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tous ce qu'il fait me perturbe autant ? Pourquoi ses yeux me donnent des frissons ? Pourquoi son odeur est si… »

Il s'approche de Naruto de telle sorte que leurs torses semblent se toucher il s'incline légèrement et pose un baiser sur le front de Naruto lui coupant le souffle.

**Sasuke**-(s'éloignant) Je suis à tes ordres Na-ru-to ! (Après quoi il sort du bâtiment, Naruto avait une main sur son front tout en rougissant)

**Gaara**- Bon allez, 1…

**Sakura**-(étonnée) Pourquoi tu compte ?

**Kiba**- Aurais-tu oubliée ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle ?

**Gaara** (de dos tout prés de Naruto) 2….

**Neji**- On devrait peut être prévenir quelqu'un ?

**Kiba**- Leur père est policier ne t'inquiètes pas on ne risque pas d'oublier cette histoire !

**Gaara**- (ouvrant les bras) 3

Sur ce Naruto se tourne brusquement se jetant dans ses bras pleurant comme jamais, ses larmes coulant abondamment et des cris d'animal blessé sortaient de sa gorge faisant mal au cœur à tous les présents, Sakura pleurant à son tour dans les bras de Neji. Naruto avait également des tremblements et le hoquet de telle sorte qu'il avait à présent du mal à respirer, Gaara lui caressait le dos et lui déposait des baisers dans les cheveux.

**Gaara**- (avec une voix tendre) Naruto on va rentrer à la maison d'accord ?

**Naruto **(sanglotant) Mais…tu vas manquer tes cours, à cause de moi tu vas avoir des problèmes.

**Gaara**- Tu es bien plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre.

**Kiba ** « C'est son frère je ne devrais pas être jaloux, pourtant ça fait mal. Après tout il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Tu es ignoble Kiba comment peut tu penser à ça après ce qui est arrivé à cet ange vraiment tu me dégoute ! Normal qu'il ne t'aime pas !»

**Naruto**- Mais…

**Gaara**- De toute façon c'est un ordre et il faut parler aux parents ils sont très inquiets de tes blessures tu sais, tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont le droit de savoir ?

**Naruto**- Humm

**Sakura**- Ne t'inquiètes pas je me charge de tes cours et de ces deux raclures, je t'appelle ce soir d'accord.

**Naruto**- Merci

**Gaara**- Si tu veux tu peux même passer à la maison, tu fais partie de la famille.

**Sakura** (rougissante) Merci

**Gaara**- Non merci à toi et à Neji bien sûre !

Il porte Naruto sur son dos partant du lycée.

**Kiba** « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Gaara pourquoi tu m'ignores, je ne te suis utile que pour protéger na-chan c'est ça ? J'étais ton meilleur ami pourtant alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être invisible ? »

Sur ces sombres pensées une larme unique tombe sur sa joue droite Sakura se tournant vers lui à ce moment là.

**Sakura- **(étonnée) Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

**Kiba-** (forçant un sourire) Rien tout vas bien maintenant. « Je vais juste redevenir ce type serviable mais invisible et tout ira pour le mieux ! Oui tout ira bien, si ce n'est qu'il faut que je cache au mieux mes sentiments après tout on n'est pas ensemble, il ne me doit rien non rien du tout » A plus tard Saki !

A son tour Kiba sort du lycée.

**Minato- **Gaa-kun ? Naru-chan tu as pleuré qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Naruto- **(bas) Désolé de t'ennuyer mais voilà hier j'ai été battu par un garçon de mon école, Gaara-nii c'est occupé de lui et aujourd'hui j'ai ….enfin ils…. (Versant une larme) on m'a violé.

(Après cette phrase Kushina qui était sur les genoux de son mari se lève précipitamment pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras en pleurant à son tour.)

**Minato**-(froid) Qui a fait ça ?

Incapable de parler c'est Gaara qui se charge de leur raconter toute l'histoire le visage de Minato se faisant de plus en plus dur, Kushina resserrant son étreinte sur Naruto.

**Naruto- **Je suis désolé. Vous devez être dégouté de moi, je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez plus de moi.

**Kushina/Minato/Gaara- (**haussant le ton) Je t'interdis de dire ça !

**Minato-**On ne sera jamais dégouté de toi.

**Kushina- **La seule raison qui feras qu'on t'abandonne c'est notre mort !

**Gaara- **Je t'aime pardon on t'aime tous ne doute jamais de ça compris !

**Naruto- **Merci .

**Minato- **Je vais à l'hôpital régler ce problème.

**Kushina- **J'ai deux mots à dire à la directrice.

**Gaara- **Je m'occupe de Naruto !

Par le poste de Minato et par la scène auprès de Tsunade la directrice par Kushina Orochimaru, Kabuto et Hidan ont été envoyé faute de mieux en maison de correction, en attente du verdict du juge pour mineur qui aura lieu dans deux mois.

Le soir dans la maisonnée Sakura était dans la chambre de Naruto, Gaara entrant avec un plateau de thé.

**Naruto- **Nii-san?

**Gaara- **Humm

**Naruto- **Où est Kiba?

**Gaara- (sortant son portable) **Ce n'est pas vrai je l'ai complètement oublié, c'est bizarre il ne répond pas. « Pourquoi j'ai comme un poids sur le cœur ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

**Naruto- **Je vais essayer.

Allo Kiba ?

**Kiba- **(amusé) Tu appelles sur mon portable qui veut tu que se soit d'autre ?

**Naruto**-(souriant) Mohh te moques pas de moi !

**Kiba**- Comment tu vas Na-chan ?

**Naruto- **Grace à Gaara-nii ,Sakura ,man' et pa' ça va mieux !

**Kiba- **« Encore une fois je ne sert à rien »

**Naruto- **Au fait merci à toi aussi du fond du cœur.

**Kiba- **(étonné) Pourquoi tu me remercie je n'ai rien fait .

**Naruto**- Comment ça tu as rien fait ? Tu as agi comme mon grand frère quand tu as découvert toute l'histoire, tu es le premier à m'avoir fait sourire, tu….si tu n'étais pas à mon frère j'aurais pu facilement tomber amoureux de toi, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

**Kiba- **Tu es vraiment un ange j'espère que tu en as conscience ! Moi aussi je t'aime non je t'adore même !

**Naruto- **Moi aussi, attend je te passe Gaara !

**Gaara- **Pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché quand je t'ai appelé ?

**Kiba- **Dit moi quand t-es tu rendu compte de mon absence ? Quand Naruto te l'as fait remarquer pas vrai ? Ca va faire un an, un an que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que j'attend une réponse qui ne sera sans doute jamais positive, j'arrive plus à faire semblant Gaara (sanglotant) j'en ai marre de t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus alors s'il te plait laisse moi t'oublier !

**Gaara- **Où es tu ?

**Kiba- **Chez moi où veux-tu que je sois !

**Gaara- **Attend moi j'arrive dans 5mn !

Sur ce il raccroche rendant son téléphone à Naruto.

**Naruto- **Tout va bien ?

**Gaara-**Je ne crois pas, il était bizarre ! Je vais allez le voir.

**Sakura- **Tu me raccompagne en même temps, c'est la même direction !

(Embrassant Naruto sur le front) Dors bien à demain.

Une fois devant chez Sakura.

**Sakura- **Tu sais je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire mais tout à l'heure au lycée Kiba semblait très triste quand vous êtes partis, il a même pleuré.

**Gaara**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je vais y remédier merci Sakura .

**Garçon**- Salut Kiba !

**Kiba** (avec un léger sourire)- Salut Saï

**Saï**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Gaara ?

**Kiba**- Tout juste .

**Saï**- Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas ! Avec moi tu ne risque pas de faire cette tête, je ne te ferais jamais pleurer moi !

**Kiba** (soupirant) Saï on en a déjà parlé, je suis amoureux de lui alors…. « Après tout pourquoi pas, n'ai-je pas décidé d'oublier Gaara » Embrasses moi !

**Saï**-(étonné) Quoi ?

**Kiba**- Embrasses moi !

Sans se faire prier Saï pose une main sur le mur contre lequel Kiba était appuyé et l'autre sur son ventre, l'embrassant passionnément puis il s'éloigne légèrement

**Saï**- Tu me remercieras demain !

Sur ce il part en sifflotant, Gaara qui avait assisté à toute la scène se place devant Kiba en étant furieux.

**Gaara**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous !

**Kiba**- Tu devrais être content je suis incapable de penser à un autre que toi !

**Gaara-** Bon sang Kiba qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

**Kiba-(**le bousculant) C'est rien laisse moi seul.

Il commence à s'éloigner Gaara l'attrape au niveau du coude le poussant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

**Kiba**-(sanglotant) Pourquoi tu me fais ça laisse moi t'oublier s'il te plait laisse moi !

**Gaara**-(perdant son sang froid) Mais bordel Kiba je t'aime, je t'aime et ça en est douloureux je ne veux pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Chaque matin je déprime à la minute même où je m'aperçois que tu n'es pas là, je pense à toi quand je me réveille quand je mange quand je me couche je pense à toi toutes les deux secondes ! Et quand je te vois c'est pire parce que j'ai peur de te perdre s'en est insupportable et toi tu ose croire que je ne me soucis pas de toi viens dans ma tête et je te prouverais le contraire ! Je t'aime comme ça ne devrai pas être permis d'aimer j'espère que c'est clair et si tu veux m'oublier fais le maintenant car à l'instant même où je vais t'embrasser c'est-à-dire dans trois seconde, ton cœur est destiné à rester lier au mien pour le restant de ta vie alors choisi !

**Kiba-**Gaara….

**Gaara-(criant) **Choisi !

Au lieu de répondre Kiba sursaute puis se met à pleurer en baissant la tête tenant la veste de Gaara dans ses mains.

**Kiba (sanglotant)-**Pardon….Soit pas faché, t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'ai…

Il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Gaara ne l'avait pas arrêté d'un baiser ses deux bras encadrant le visage de Kiba en s'appuyant contre le mur leurs deux torses se touchant. Leurs deux lèvres étaient au début qu'une simple caresse jusqu'à ce que Gaara suçote la lèvre inférieure de Kiba qui entre-ouvre ses lèvres permettant à deux langues de jouer ensemble. Kiba ne sentait plus son corps seul leur bouche comptait et malgré tout ses efforts un gémissement sort de ses lèvres Gaara arrêtant le baiser.

**Gaara (avec un sourire tendre) **Tout va bien maintenant ?

**Kiba (rougissant et bas) **Je vais mourir de bonheur !

**Gaara- (lui embrassant les rougeurs) **Tu es craquant quand tu rougis !

**Kiba (rougissant encore plus) **Je préférais quand tu n'étais pas démonstratif !

**Gaara(s'éloignant) **Comme tu veux à demain .

En deux enjambées Kiba le rattrapes lui encerclant la taille de ses bras étant plus petit que Gaara sa tête repose au niveau de son épaule où il dépose son front.

**Kiba- **Ne changes rien reste aussi…aussi tendre et aimant s'il te plait

A ces mots Gaara se retourne souriant puis mords le cou de Kiba puis se met à lécher la morsure .

**Gaara-**Tu as oublié possessif ! Tu as volé mon cœur maintenant assume ! A demain tenshi !

A ces mots Kiba rougit de plus belle faisant rire Gaara qui s'éloigne vite rejoint par Kiba.

**Kiba- **Attends ! Embrasse-moi une dernière fois !

Vers les 3h du matin Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir et décide d'appeler son esclave .

**Sasuke** (voix endormi)- Allo

**Naruto**-Euh… c'est moi tu veux bien venir chez moi

**Sasuke **- C'est ta vengeance c'est ça ! (soupirant) J'arrive !

Après 10minutes le voilà dans la chambre d'un Naruto plus que nerveux .

**Sasuke **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Naruto**-(gêné) Je n'arrive pas à dormir tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

**Sasuke** - Tu me prends pour ton doudou où quoi ?

**Naruto**-(avec un large sourire) Absolument !

**Sasuke** (secouant la tête) Installe toi !

Une fois dans le lit,Sasuke était sur le dos et Naruto sur son côté droit le regardant

**Naruto**- Dit est-ce que tu me déteste ?

**Sasuke**-Pourquoi ?

**Naruto**- Pour avoir fait de moi ta chienne et m'avoir fait ça. Tu es fâché parce que je t'aime, je t'embêterais pas avec ça je sais très bien que ce n'est pas réciproque mais (avec une toute petite voix) Me déteste pas à cause de ça soit pas dégoûté de moi.

**Sasuke**- Je ne suis pas dégoûté de toi mais de moi je ne voulais pas te faire ça mais c'est plus fort que moi il faut toujours que je domine, et ces deux raclures je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux en fin de compte c'est toi qui devrait me haïr .

**Naruto**- Dit pas ça tu n'es pas comme eux, eux ils…

**Sasuke**- Je voulais les tuer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais aussi pour oublier ce que j'ai fait de toi .

**Naruto**- Tu crois que tu pourras m'aimer un jour ?

**Sasuke**- Je ne vais pas te mentir je ne sais pas. Les seules personnes que j'ai aimé se sont mes parents et mon frère quand ils sont morts je me suis juré de ne plus jamais recommencé.

**Naruto**(triste) Je comprend c'est pas grave .

**Sasuke**-Mais je me suis dit la même chose pour Sakura et finalement je l'aime énormément. Ne te fais pas de faux espoir j'ai jamais été amoureux de ma vie !

**Naruto**-Peut-être que tu changeras avec moi ?

**Sasuke**-Hum

**Naruto-**(timide) Je peux dormir dans tes bras ? Je fais des cauchemars depuis tout à l'heure.

Sasuke soupire et le tire vers lui l'encerclant de ses bras.

**Sasuke**-Répète ça au lycée et je te tue !

**Naruto(fermant les yeux et souriant) **Je t'aime !

Pour réponse Sasuke l'embrasse sur le front et ils s'endorment tout les deux.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

**Note de l'auteur :**.Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

« … » Pensées des personnages

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin c'est seul que Naruto se réveille et à la place de Sasuke un mot : _N'oublie pas si tu parles je te tue ! Tu parles en dormant si tu pouvais éviter de rêver de moi ça m'arrangerais !_

Après sa lecture Naruto se met à rougir et à sourire béatement, il se lève s'apercevant qu'il ne peut toujours pas se déplacer sans béquille boitant toujours de la cheville droite.

Après une douche il descend portant son uniforme pour trouver Kiba et ses parents dans la cuisine qui le prend dans ses bras tendrement.

**Kiba-** Tu vas mieux Na-chan ?

**Naruto**- Oui je guéris vite tu sais !

**Kiba**- Aurais tu un ange gardien ?

**Naruto-** Avec Gaara-nii et toi je dirais que oui !

**Kiba** (s'asseyant) Pourquoi tous les membres de cette famille tiennent à ce point à me remercier, c'est embarrassant !

**Kushina-** Voyons Kiba tu es une vraie bénédiction pour mes fils.

**Gaara**-(arrivant) Ca c'est embarrassant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kiba tu es tombé du lit ?

**Kiba** (boudant) Vive l'accueil ! Pour une fois que je suis à l'heure tu te plains!

**Minato-** Je suis d'accord.

**Gaara**- Dans ce cas …..

Il s'approche de Kiba se baissant à sa hauteur puis l'embrasse amoureusement, Kiba écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

**Gaara**-Bonjour.

**Kiba**- Mais…tu…je.

**Naruto** (riant) Je le savais !

**Kushina-** Mon fils est si romantique !

**Minato** (soupirant) Adieu mes beaux petits-fils.

**Kushina**- Na-chan toi aussi ?

**Naruto**(rougissant) Oui

**Kiba**- Vous vous y faites vite .

**Gaara-** Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'accepter mon petit ami .

**Kushina**-On n'est pas totalement idiot, on s'en doutait un peu de ce qui se passait entre vous deux.

**Minato-** Je t'avoue qu'au début j'ai eu du mal mais ma très chère femme m'a aidé à m'y faire mais crois moi je n'accepterais pas n'importe qui dans ma famille. Avec toi Kiba c'est plutôt simple tu es comme mon troisième fils.

**Kiba**-Arrêtez de me faire rougir bon sang ! (sombre) En tout cas vos fils ont de la chance quand j'ai dit à mes parents que j'étais gay mon père m'a donné la plus grande raclée de ma vie j'ai encore quelque marques d'ailleurs. Ma mère elle m'a renié, et depuis je les ai plus jamais revu seule ma sœur a continué à m'aimer .

**Naruto-** Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit.

**Kiba-** (avec un sourire forcé) Bah ce n'est pas si grave heureusement que je vous connais.

**Minato **(chargeant son 9 millimètre) Les enfants, ma chérie je vais aller m'occuper de cette affaire à ma manière .

**Kushina **(attachant son Katana) Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas partir sans moi ! Gaara occupe toi bien de ton petit frère .

**Gaara/Naruto** (haussant le ton) STOP !

**Minato**- Mais ….

**Naruto-** Pas d'excuse ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es flic que tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

**Kiba-** Attend ils étaient sérieux là ?

**Minato-**Que croit tu qu'il soit arrivé à ce pauvre Hidan ?

**Kushina** (fière) Après que ce cher Gaara l'ai envoyé dans un coma de trois jours, mon cher mari lui a fait passé un message avec Roger !

**Kiba-** Qui est Roger ?

**Minato**(tendant son arme) Lui évidemment mais je ne parlerais quand présence de mon avocat ! Mais ma femme à fait pire tu te rappelle…

**Naruto**- On y va on va être en retard à ce soir !

Gaara attrape Kiba par la main sortant précipitamment.

**Naruto**-« Je me demande s'ils vont accepter Sasuke ? »

**Sakura**- Qu'est ce que tu fiches debout?

**Naruto-**Bonjour à toi aussi Saki !

**Sakura** (souriante) Bonjour !

**Naruto-** Je guéris vite tu sais ce matin j'arrive à rester debout un peu plus longtemps qu'avant.

**Fille**- Tu as vu c'est lui Naruto…

**Garçon-** A ce qu'il parait c'est la chienne de Sasuke .

**Fille-** Quelle honte un tel déchet qui a un privilège pareil.

**Naruto-** « Pourquoi vous me haïssez autant qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? »

Sasuke apparait sans se faire remarquer pour une fois .

**Fille-** Tu ne sais pas la meilleure il se serait fait violer par Orochimaru et Kabuto.

**Garçon-** (riant) Tu parles personne ne voudrait de lui cette petite pute était consentante, qui voudrait le violer franchement-Tous ça pour se faire remarquer !

**Sasuke ** « Un Uchiwa ne montre pas ses sentiments ! »

Naruto sous ces paroles baisse les yeux une unique larme qui le regardait semble entourée d'une aura meurtrière.

**Sakura**- (énervée) Qui vous permet de le juger vous ne le connaissez pas bouseux.

**Fille**- Pour qui tu te prends ? Toi aussi tu profite de Sasuke pour te faire remarquer !

**Sakura**- Naruto et Sasuke sont mes meilleurs amis et contrairement à vous je me moque de me faire remarquer.

**Garçon-** Tu parles tu as du faire une gâterie à Sasuke pour te faire acceptée.

Folle de rage cette dernière le gifle violemment ce dernier lui rend son coup mais c'est Naruto qui le reçoit en s'interposant.

**Naruto-** J'interdis quiconque de poser la main sur elle.

**Garçon-** Sinon quoi ?

En guise de réponse Naruto lui donne une droite, l'élève fou de rage s'apprête à répliquer quand le bras de Sasuke l'immobilise.

**Sasuke** « Je déteste cette tête blonde ! Pourquoi je le protège ? »

**Fille**- Sasuke-kun ?

**Sasuke**- Qui vous permet de vous en prendre à Sakura et_ lui_

**Garçon**- Mais enfin tu ne te rends pas compte que tous ce qui les intéresse c'est ton argent ?

**Sasuke**- Hn je connais mieux Sakura que vous je peux tuer pour elle alors je ne vous conseille pas de la toucher. (se tournant vers Naruto le plaquant contre le mur une main de chaque côté de sa tête)

**Naruto** (effrayé) Quoi ?

**Sasuke**(avec un sourire narquois) Quant à lui désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est plus ma chienne ! C'est mon esclave !

**Naruto**- Mais non je….

Sasuke venait de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche et l'emmenait plus loin.

**Sasuke**- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais dire à tout un lycée que je suis ton esclave .

**Naruto-** Pourquoi tu leur dit que c'est moi alors ?

**Sasuke**- J'ai une réputation à tenir idiot ! Et esclave c'est toujours mieux qu'une chienne !

**Naruto**-(boudant) Tout dépend du point de vue ! Et je ne suis pas un idiot je suis ton petit ami .

**Sasuke**(lui donnant une pichenette) Baka !

**Naruto-** Sa'ske

**Sasuke**- Quoi ?

**Naruto-** (rougissant) Tu veux bien m'embrasser.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres Sasuke se met à rire accentuant les rougeurs de Naruto.

**Naruto-** (gêné) Il suffisait de dire non ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi .

**Sasuke**- C' n'est pas ça !

**Naruto**- Alors quoi ?

**Sasuke-** Tu es si lunatique que ça te rend adorable ! « Putain j'ai pas dit ça ! »

**Naruto**-(avec un large sourire) Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes bien ?

**Sasuke**-(une main sur le visage de Naruto) Ce n'est pas une raison pour sourire comme ça !

**Naruto** (essayant de se dégager) Ah Sasuke, enlève ta main et embrasse moi .

**Sasuke**- Pas question .

**Naruto-** (pleurnichant) Mais euh sa… (Avec un sourire sadique) embrasse-moi ou tu vas le regretter.

**Sasuke-** Je suis mort de peur.

_Il s'éloigne laissant Naruto seul, souriant, et rejoint Sakura._

**Sakura-** Où est Naruto ? Tu ne lui a rien fait j'espère ?

**Sasuke-** Mais non j'ai juste….

**Naruto**( lui sautant sur le dos et s'accrochant comme un koala) Sasu-chan !

_Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et les élèves de les regarder surpris et méprisant_

**Sasuke**- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

**Naruto-** (souriant) Je t'ai dit que tu allais le regretter !

**Sasuke**- Hn et je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça en public à une heure de pointe ?

S'en rendant compte Naruto blémit et descend précipitamment du dos de Sasuke, en entendant les murmures des autres élèves ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

**Naruto **(avec une petite voix) Pardon, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas.

**Sasuke **(bas) Oh Kami-sama je déteste cette tête blonde !

**Sakura**- Ne dit pas ça lui… (Heureuse) Non tu es sérieux ?

**Sasuke-** Tssss (s'approchant de Naruto pour le plaquer contre le mur) Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

**Naruto**- Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire honte pardon.

**Sasuke**- Tu ne me fais pas honte (l'embrassant sur le front) Tu compromets sérieusement ma réputation.

**Fille-** De quel droit ce déchet approche Sasuke ?

**Sasuke**- En quoi cette histoire te concerne ?

**Fille**- Mais…

**Sasuke **(haussant le ton) Que les choses soit bien claire je ne me répéterais pas Naruto m'appartient, je ne tolèrerais pas que quiconque le touche l'insulte ou le regarde de travers. (Voyant l'air triste de Naruto) Si j'apprends que quelqu'un a enfreint les règles (attrapant la main de Naruto et commençant à s'éloigner) Vous apprendrez ce qui l'en coute de vous en prendre à mon mec .

Il rejoint la salle de classe en compagnie de Sakura et ils s'assoient tous les trois à leur place respective. Sasuke se tourne vers Naruto pour le voir sourire niaisement.

**Sasuke-** C'est quoi cette tête ?

**Naruto**- (avec un large sourire) C'était…, tu étais trop mignon quand tu as pris ma défense .

**Sasuke-** (outré) Je ne suis rien de tel! Aucun Uchiwa dans toute l'histoire de notre famille n'a été, ou ne sera jamais quelque chose d'aussi absurde que _mignon_.

**Naruto/Sasuke-** Toi tu l'es.

**Sasuke**-(boudant) N'importe quoi.

_Ne pouvant résister Naruto se penche en avant l'embrassant sur la joue._

**Naruto**(rougissant) Pardon mais c'est pas humain d'être aussi craquant.

**Sasuke-** Toi je ne te parle plus.

**Naruto-** Ah Sasu-chan !

_Il l'ignore un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres sous le regard tendre de Sakura._

**Sakura **« Merci Naruto »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur le toit de la faculté de médecine, Kiba avait finit ses cours du matin et attendait Gaara.

**Sai-** Alors Kiba, j'attends toujours que tu me remercie.

**Kiba-** Te remercié pour quoi ?

**Sai-** Pour t'avoir permis d'être avec Gaara.

**Kiba** (gêné) Oh ça et bien merci !

Il commence à reculer mais blêmit en s'apercevant qu'il est entouré de plusieurs élèves le bloquant de la sortie de secours.

**Sai-** Tu sais je t'aime vraiment et Sasori, Deidara et Tetsu détestent vraiment Gaara alors ont a trouvé un arrangement !

**Kiba**- Vous croyez me faire peur Gaara n'est pas le seul à savoir se battre.

Sansprévenir (logique !) Deidara et Sasori se jettent sur lui attrappant chacun un de ses bras Tetsu lui donnant un violant coup de pied dans l'abdomen lui coupant le souffle.

**Sai-** Ne l'abimé pas trop je veux qu'il soit encore conscient pour ce que je vais lui faire.

**Kiba-**Enfoiré.

Prenant appui sur ses bras maintenus, Kiba soulève son corps et pivote vers la droite envoyant sa jambe dans la joue de Tetsu qui tombe sonné. Il se relève furieux et le roue de coups au visage du sang coulant de l'arcade de Kiba sur son œil droit en une flaque dense sur sa joue.

Mais il parvient à envoyer ses deux jambes sur son torse de toutes ses forces, tombant pour la deuxième fois sa tête frappant le sol en un bruit sourd. Deidara et Sasori se précipite à son chevet et le combat continue.

Deidara est le premier à s'élancer envoyant son point dans les côtes de Kiba le faisant tituber un faible instant, pour riposter il donne un coup dans le genou de Deidara le faisant tomber et dans l'impulsion du moment lui donne un second coup traitre mais efficace dans les parties intimes puis la nuque l'assommant. Sasori lui donne un violant coup dans le dos Kiba sentant une côte craquer il se relève envoyant son poing dans l'abdomen le nez puis pour l'assommer la nuque. Furieux il se tourne vers Sai.

**Sai **(reculant)- Ne le prend pas comme ça, c'était pour rire !

**Kiba**- Oh autant pour moi si ce n'était que pour rire dans ce cas

_Il _pose ses mains sur les épaules de Sai et lui envoie son genou dans les bijoux de famille.

**Kiba-** Bonne journée à vous les mecs.

_Sur ce il s'éloigne en claquant la porte, pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie._

**Gaara**- J'ai 10 minutes de retard et tu pars déjà, tu sais que le matin moi je t'attends au minimum 20minutes.

**Kiba-** Le toit n'est pas disponible pour le moment (se retournant) j'ai eu quelques ennuis.

Gaara le regarde ces yeux se remplissant de haine, le visage de Kiba était en sang sa plaie à l'arcade ne cessait de couler, une autre sur sa lèvre et de nombreux bleus.

**Gaara-** Qui a fait ça ?

**Kiba **(avec un léger sourire) On n'a pas que des amis dans cette fac ! Deidara, Sasori, Tetsu et Sai ça te dit quelque chose ? Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en suis occupé.

Sans un seul mot il conduit Kiba à l'infirmerie qui prend la « déposition » de Kiba.

**Infirmière**- Je ne peut rien faire.

**Gaara-** Et pourquoi ?

**Infirmière**- Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un règlement de compte

**Kiba-** Le fait est que Tetsu soit votre fils n'influence en rien votre jugement bien sûre.

**Gaara-** (fou de rage) Que les choses soient bien clair « madame » ! Kiba est mon petit ami, on l'a agressé et si j'ai bien compris vous allez laisser couler. Mon père est flic et m'a déjà couvert (froid) il vaut mieux pour ces enfoirés qu'ils ne croisent pas mon chemin sinon je les tue de mes propres mains est-ce que c'est assez clair pour vous.

Un silence de mort suit cette déclaration, l'infirmière changeant d'avis et après avoir soigné Kiba les laissent partir.

**Kiba(souriant)** C'est fou ça il suffit de fausse menace et hop elle change d'avis.

**Gaara(froid)** J'étais sérieux, je tue quiconque touche à une personne que j'aime ne l'oublie pas !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la fin des cours du lycée Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sortaient un homme était devant la grille souriant et Naruto s'arrête à deux pas de lui serrant de toute ses forces la main de Sasuke qu'il venait d'attraper.

**Naruto**-(effrayé) Minoru

**Minoru**(souriant) Voyons tu peux m'appeler papa !

**Naruto**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Minato**- Quel accueil (fixant Sasuke) Tu as de bon gout fils ! (Tendant sa main à Sasuke) Bonjour je…

Naruto rejette sa main d'un coup sec.

**Naruto- **(énervé) Non, non lui tu ne le touches pas, ne le regarde pas et ne respire pas à côté de lui, DISPARAIS !

Sur ce il s'éloigne tirant Sasuke d'une main et Sakura de l'autre.

**Minoru-** Sasuke hein…(avec un sourire sadique)Tu as vraiment bon gout je vais bien m'amuser !

« Agis »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

« … » Pensées des personnages

**Sakura- **Naruto est-ce que tout va bien ? Qui c'était ?

Encore sous le choc Naruto tremble de toutes ses forces marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

**Sasuke- ** Allons chez-moi.

Une fois chez Sasuke ils s'installent sur le canapé Sasuke apportant du thé et s'assied sur la table basse en face d'un Naruto qui pleurait en tremblant de manière compulsive. Sasuke se lève pour se placer derrière Naruto l'encerclant de ses jambes et ses bras.

**Sasuke-** Tout vas bien il ne va rien t'arriver ici.

**Naruto-** (pleurant) je.. « Agis »

**Sakura-** Tu peux nous en parler tu sais.

**Naruto**(tremblant) C'est ou plutôt c'était mon père.

**Sakura-** Et Minato ?

**Naruto-** En fait j'ai été adopté, à la naissance ma mère à eu des complications et a été très affaiblie elle en est morte à mes deux ans et c'est mon père qui m'a élevé l'homme que vous venez de voir. Jusqu'à mes trois ans il était génial il jouait avec moi, il s'occupait très bien de moi mais à mes quatre ans… A la naissance j'étais brun puis petit à petit mes cheveux se sont éclaircient pour devenir blond comme les cheveux de ma mère, je lui ressemblais énormément ce qui n'a pas été pour déplaire à mon père. Il a commencé à me battre en me hurlant dessus il disait que j'étais un monstre que j'avais tué ma mère il me haïssait et un jour il …il a commencé à me violer je suis rester un an à subir ça jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre et m'abandonne. « Agis laisse moi me réveiller »

**Sakura(**les larmes aux yeux)- Naruto pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

**Naruto-** Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait revenir un jour et là…(se blottissant un peu plus contre Sasuke) Il va s'en prendre à toi Sasuke .

**Sasuke-** Ne t'inquiète pas tu l'as bien vu non quand je suis en colère je suis violent et là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est tuer cet enflure !

**Sakura-** Laisse moi l'achever tu veux bien ?

**Naruto-** Merci. Je… je peux rester un peu avec toi ?

**Sasuke**- Hn

Une fois Sakura partie Naruto commence à s'endormir dans les bras de son petit ami.

**Sasuke-** Hey ! Je ne suis pas ton matelas si tu veux dormir rentre chez toi.

**Naruto**-(boudant) Je veux dormir avec toi !

**Sasuke-**Tu es pire qu'un gamin ! Chez moi ou chez toi ?

**Naruto**(timidement) Chez moi en ce moment mon frère et mes parents sont ultra-protecteur.

**Sasuke**- C'est normal non ? Allez bouge tes fesses !

Ils partent tous les deux pour la maison de Naruto et une fois devant la porte ce dernier hésite.

**Naruto-** Euh…Sasuke je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de t'avoir amené chez moi !

**Sasuke**-Pourquoi ?

**Naruto-** Tu m'as quasi-violé sombre crétin ce n'est par parce que je souris que je t'ai pardonné ! Et il y a chez moi trois non quatre personnes qui sont au courant et qui risque de… « Laisse-moi sortir »

**Kushina**(ouvrant la porte)- Naruto pourquoi tu restes dehors ? Oh ! Qui est ton ami ?

**Naruto**- Euh c'est Sasuke et ce n'est pas mon ami…

**Kushina**-Sasuke ? Ou est ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça ? (réfléchissant) Kami-sama j'espère que tu plaisantes ?

**Naruto-** Il m'a juste raccompagné.

**Kushina**- Oh vraiment mais nous allons de ce pas le remercier comme il se doit !

Elle attrape Sasuke par sa cravate le tirant derrière lui jusqu'au salon où elle le jette sur le fauteuil lui faisant face les bras croisés son mari Gaara et Kiba étaient tous les trois sur le canapé. Naruto regardant la scène avec impuissance.

**Naruto-** « C'est vraiment mauvais, il est revenu pourquoi maintenant. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Non non laisses moi. Ton père est là. Je sais mais…Agis ! Je ne veux pas ils vont tous avoir peur de moi. Tu préfères laisser ton père faire ? Le laissé te toucher ? Toucher Sasuke ? NON. Alors laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi ta place juste le temps de nous protéger de lui. Je…Laisse moi agir, laisse-moi nous venger. Très bien kyuu mais pas trop sanglant. Promis»

**Minato-** Euh chérie ? Qui est-ce ?

**Kushina-** Qui c'est ? C'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Minato-**NANI ?

Il se lève brusquement sortant son arme qu'il pointe sur un Sasuke impassible, les deux parents légèrement surpris.

**Kiba**- Il est bizarre ce gamin !

**Kushina-** N'as-tu pas peur de mourir ?

**Sasuke**- Non, ça fait un certain temps que mon âme est morte alors si vous souhaitez m'abattre allez y si ça peut vous soulager. Mais croyez-moi la vengeance ne résous rien. J'ai regardé le tueur de ma famille mourir je n'en suis pas satisfait peut-être que vous vous allez l'être.

**Gaara-** J'aime bien ce morveux après une raclé il se pourrait que je lui pardonne.

Minato range son arme en soupirant.

**Minato-**Pas de suicide dans ma maison.

Il se rassoit sur le canapé Kushina retrousse ses manches puis semble s'étirer après avoir fais craquer les os de son cou, son dos, et ses poignets une violente gifle retentit laissant pour seule témoin la joue rouge de Sasuke et ses yeux choqués. Après un sourire narquois elle lui donne une seconde gifle puis une autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoit des larmes dans les yeux de sa proie à ce moment elle se baisse à sa hauteur.

**Kushina-** Tu es plutôt résistant mais je le suis beaucoup plus, ton masque d'indifférence j'y ai eu droit avec Gaara et Naruto lorsqu'il est arrivé ici alors je suis immunisée ! Bien alors la première c'était pour avoir osé violer ou quasi-violé c'est la même chose mon fils la prochaine fois et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas je te tue de mes mains. La deuxième c'est comment diable peut tu te laissés mourir mon fils t'aime et tu as une dette envers lui n'a tu aucun honneur ? Les suivantes et bien c'est un cadeau de bienvenue dans la famille ! Au suivant !

Elle retourne s'assoir sur les genoux de son mari, Gaara s'approchant et Kiba allant dans la cuisine.

**Gaara**- Vu que tu t-es vengé des deux pervers je vais diminuer la sentence mais ça restera douloureux gamin.

**Sasuke**- Tu ne me fais pas peur et puis…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gaara le frappe violemment au visage sa pommette droite saignant sous l'impact. Il a tout juste le temps de reprendre son souffle qui se bloque immédiatement après qu'un coup dans les côtes le fasse gémir sous l'impact et l'empêcher de respirer. Et le dernier coup encore plus douloureux dans les parties intimes du garçon le faisant se tordre de douleur.

**Gaara**- Garde les éloignées de mon petit frère !

Kiba apparait deux poches de glaces à la main il en place une sur la joue de Sasuke et la deuxième la lui jette après un regard noir de son petit ami.

**Kushina**- Minato ? A ton tour.

**Minato-** Je préfère mon occuper à un autre moment ! Naruto ?

**Naruto-** Euh…. « Tu veux que je le fasse. NON, tu vas le tuer »

Il s'approche timidement frappant la joue gauche de Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle force du blondinet et se masse la joue gauche. Naruto lui fait un sourire d'excuse et s'assoit sur ses genoux en évitant au maximum de lui faire mal.

**Naruto**- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas facile à dire alors ne m'interrompez pas d'accord ?

**Tous-** Ok

**Naruto**- Alors je vous ai déjà parlé de Minoru et ce qu'il m'a fait mais j'ai passé sous silence quelque chose. (Soupirant) En fait dès qu'il a commencé à le faire régulièrement c'est vite devenu insupportable. J'allais de plus en plus mal et je pensais que je le méritais. Je ne souriais plus, je ne mangeais plus et tous ça auraient continué s'il n'y avait pas eu kyuubi.

**Kiba**-Kyuubi ?

**Naruto**- Kyuubi fait parti de moi, c'est…c'est mon autre personnalité qui apparaissait quand il me touchait. Minoru est revenu et je risque de laisser la place à kyuubi à certains moments.

**Kushina-** Comment est Kyuubi au juste ?

**Naruto-** Il utilise beaucoup le sarcasme, il est bestial, quelque peu froid et fort vraiment très fort.

**Sasuke-** Ne viens tu pas de décrire ton frère ?

**Gaara-** C'est sensé être un compliment ?

**Sasuke**- Hn

**Gaara**- Oh je vois tu as un quota maximum de phrases prononcés non ?

Sasuke se contente de relever le menton de façon hautaine c'est à ce moment que la porte sonne.

**Kiba-** Bouger pas j'y vais.

Il revient au salon avec deux hommes le premier possédant des yeux identiques à Naruto et Minato, la seule différence c'est la lueur froide qu'elle possédait, et sa chevelure châtain claire. La seconde personne un jeune homme qui semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Brun les cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval une cicatrice passant sous ses deux yeux se reliant en passant par son nez. Naruto se lève précipitamment.

**Naruto-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Minoru-** Voyons Naruto ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir son père !

Il fait le tour de la pièce et son regard se pose sur Minato, un sourire cruel au visage.

**Minoru-** Tiens ne serais-ce pas mon petit frère le justicier. Je ne savais pas que tu avais récupéré mon jouet mais après tout tu as toujours eu mes restes !

**Naruto**(choqué)- Quoi ?

**Minoru**- Oh voyons tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais son oncle très cher petit frère ? !

**Naruto**(se tournant vers Minato)- C'est vrai ?

**Kushina**- Naruto si on ne te l'as pas dit c'est pour te protéger.

**Naruto-** Kami-sama pitié pas de ça avec moi.

**Minato-** Naruto je…

**Naruto-** Toi je te déteste.

Un léger silence accueil cette réponse jusqu'à ce qu'un rire se fasse entendre.

**Minoru-** Non pas que votre drame familial ne m'intéresse pas mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. (Froid) Vous ! Faites votre travail, voici Iruka mon avocat.

Ce dernier s'approche tendant une enveloppe à Minato.

**Iruka-** Voici une invitation à comparaitre.

**Kushita-** Et pour quelle raison ?

**Iruka-** Monsieur Minoru Namikaze demande la garde de son fils Naruto Uzumaki.

**Naruto(**criant)- Jamais plutôt mourir !

Il monte les escaliers en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**Minato**(froid) Sort de chez moi, tu veux te battre très bien mais ne pense pas pouvoir gagner.

**Minoru-** A bientôt petit frère !

Il sort de la maison suivit de son avocat.

**Iruka ** « Quel travail pourri ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois l'avocat des pires ordures ! »

**Kushina-** Je vais voir Naruto.

**Minato-** Non laisses je dois m'expliquer avec lui attendez nous.

Il monte à l'étage pour frapper à la porte de son fils.

**Naruto**- Laisse moi tranquille !

**Minato**(entrant)- Laisse moi t'expliquer

**Naruto-** Tout est très clair oji-san !

**Minato-** Ecoute je comprends ta colère mais j'ai fait ça pour te protéger et même si à présent tu me déteste je ne regrette rien.

**Naruto-** Tu m'as mentit .Pourquoi ?

**Minato-** Toute ma vie j'ai été comparé à mon frère que se soit au niveau physique, scolaire et même mon nom. Mes parents adorait mon frère et encore adoré est un faible mot ! « Minato » et « Minoru » sonnent très proches non ? Ils auraient pu me donner un vrai prénom au lieu de simplement copier le sien. Les gens n'auraient pas eu une raison de plus de nous comparer. C'est bizarre seulement quelques syllabes les diffé n'es pas d'accord ? (1)

**Naruto-** J'aime ton prénom moi.

**Minato-** Je sais c'est grace à vous tous que finalement j'ai aimé mon prénom. (Soupirant) La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais peur.

**Naruto-** Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

**Minato-** Comprend moi je déteste mon frère, depuis toujours il accaparait l'attention, je ne vivais qu'à travers lui, et je devais me contenter de ses « restes » ! Ces anciens jouets, ses anciens vêtements, ses vieux livres. Malgré cela une part de moi l'admirait il restait mon grand-frère. Un jour j'ai rencontré une fille j'en étais fou je devais avoir ton âge, elle était de bonne famille, jolie, intelligente. Seulement voilà elle était un peu trop parfaite mon frère c'est mis à lui faire du charme et ça a marché. Il me l'a piqué j'étais anéantit et je les aie haïs tous les deux et mes parents pour avoir osé me dire si tu étais comme ton frère elle serait restée.

**Naruto-** Comment peut-on dire ça ?

**Minato-** Ce jour là j'ai décidé que je ne devais plus rien à cette famille le bac en poche je suis parti et j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille. Jusqu'à ta naissance, Minoru m'a appelé de l'hôpital tu venais tout juste de naître. Il avait l'air tellement heureux que j'ai cédé et je suis venu te voir.

J'ai rencontré ta mère Mia, elle irradiait de bonheur mais elle était faible vraiment faible. Ton père à cette époque était différent elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui-même et s'occupait très bien de toi. Le jour où ta mère est morte il a coupé les ponts et j'ai plus jamais entendu parler de toi c'est pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

**Naruto**-Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

**Minato-** Lors de l'abandon d'un enfant…

**Naruto-** J'ai fugué !

**Minato**- Il ne t'a jamais réclamé donc c'est un abandon, ils ont pour ordre de d'abord faire un bilan de santé et ensuite contacté ses plus proches parents. Autrement dit moi, lorsqu'ils m'ont dit pour les viols et les coups j'ai récupéré les dossiers médicaux au cas où, et bref quelque temps plus tard je t'ai adopté.

**Naruto-** Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais mon oncle ? Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille ?

**Minato-** Toute ma vie j'ai été comparé à lui j'avais peur de te faire ce qu'il te faisait alors j'ai une fois de plus renié ma famille en te cachant la vérité. Quand à mon nom lorsque j'ai voulu épousé ta mère j'ai vu là ma chance au lieu de lui donné mon nom, j'ai pris le sien. Les féministes de la ville ont grandement appréciées !

**Naruto-** J' n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je sais que c'était pour mon bien mais vous m'avez mentit tout ce temps et ça je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Mais…

**Minato-** Mais…

**Naruto-** Je m'excuse d'avoir dit que je te détestais je ne le pensais pas.

**Minato-** Je sais j'espère juste récupérer ta confiance bientôt. Je t'attends en bas j'ai quelques détails à vous expliquer.

Après le départ de son père Naruto s'allonge fixant le plafond quelques instants.

**Naruto-** « Tu aurais du me laisser faire. Pas tout de suite Kyuu, mais à la prochaine rencontre je te le promets. »

Il redescend retrouvant sa famille et Sasuke tous avec une mine sombre.

**Minato-** Bien tout d'abord n'ayez aucune crainte avec toutes mes preuves Minoru ne récupérera jamais son autorité parentale et je suis sure qu'il le sait.

**Gaara-** Pourquoi être venu ici alors ?

**Sasuke**- Intimidation.

**Minato-** Exact, il devait nous observer, connaître les personnes proches de Naruto et nous le montrer. Il risque de s'en prendre à nous et je ferais en sorte de tous vous mettre sous garde rapprochée.

**Naruto-** N'oublie pas Sakura.

**Minato**- Aucun risque.

**Sasuke-** Je vais rentrer.

**Naruto-** Je t'accompagne.

**Kushina**-Pardon ?

**Gaara**-Kiba et moi on va les accompagner.

**Kushina-**Très bien mais juste l'allée-retour. Et je vérifierais.

**Naruto**(soupirant)- Ces derniers temps ma vie est un vrai bordel ! (à Gaara) On peut passer voir Sakura pour lui faire un résumé ?

**Kiba-** Tu connais le sens d'allée-retour ?

**Naruto**- Elle habite tout près de chez Sasuke, pas vrai ?

**Sasuke**-Hn

**Gaara****-** Je nierais toute responsabilité !

Naruto se retourne en gonflant les joues et croisant les bras visiblement vexé. Et tout les quatre continuent leur route. Au coin de la rue Naruto aperçoit une voiture Minoru derrière la vitre avec un sourire.

**Kiba-** C' n'est pas les pompiers qu'on entend ?

Pris d'un doute Naruto court suivit des trois autres et tous se figent devant le spectacle. La sirène des pompiers, ces derniers avec des lances essayant d'éteindre l'incendie. Les policiers écartant les spectateurs avides d'un nouveau scoop, et d'autres sécurisant le périmètre. Et la maison de Sakura en feu des poutres tombant dans un bruit sinistre, de la fumée montant haut dans le ciel donnant un aspect irréel pour les amis de la jeune fille. Malgré tous ça un cri commun semble tout surplomber, un cri plein de colère, désespoir et de la volonté de ne pas y croire.

SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

A suivre

Cette phrase vient du manga skip beat épisode 22 je vous le conseil !


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

« … » Pensées des personnages

_Italique Kyuubi_

**FLASHBACK**

Un homme blond entre dans sa maison à Konoha portant dans ses bras un petit garçon avec la même couleur de cheveux que lui, des pansements recouvrant ses joues.

-Tadaima dit Minato en posant un sac de voyage au sol.

-Papa ! Un petit garçon roux dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre son père dans l'entrée.

- Gaa-kun je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers. Okaeri mon chéri.

**Minato**- Gaara, Kushina je vous présente Naruto. Naruto voici ta nouvelle maman et ton grand-frère.

**Gaara-** Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas un bébé ?

**Kushina-** On te l'a déjà expliqué Gaara. On a perdu Naruto il y a longtemps et maintenant il revient parmi nous. Tu as fait bon voyage Naruto ?

En guise de réponse ce dernier se contente uniquement de la fixer avec des yeux vides de tous sentiments. Le cœur de Kushina se serre devant tant de souffrance.

Kushina- Viens je vais te faire visiter la maison.

Gaara- Ah non alors c'est mon petit frère à moi c'est moi qui lui fait visiter la maison. Tu viens Na-chan.

Naruto attrape la main tendu de son frère et le suit dans la maison laissant seul les parents.

Kushina-Comment ça s'est passé ?

Minato- Jamais je n'aurais cru que mon frère puisse être un tel monstre ! Il l'a battu et violé et Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps ça dure et moi je n'ai rien fait.

Kushina- Mon chéri il a coupé les ponts avec toi et comment pouvait tu savoir que la mort de Mia allait avoir cet effet sur lui.

Minato- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour mon frère, je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de moi. Le mieux à faire c'est qu'il commence une vie normale.

Petit à petit Naruto s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie de famille bien que depuis un mois qu'il soit là il n'a pas prononcé un mot que se soit à la maison ou dans son école. Aujourd'hui encore à la pause déjeunée il mange seul adossé contre un arbre. Seulement aujourd'hui tout allait changer. Trois garçons venaient de le suivre Hidan,Tetsu et Takashi.

Tetsu- Tiens tiens ça ne serait pas Naruto, Pourquoi tu es tout seul ?

Hidan- Ah c'est vrai tu ne parles pas !

Takashi- Je paris que je serais le premier à lui faire sortir un son.

Naruto était totalement terrorisé mais il ne le montre pas un masque parfait d'une totale indifférence mis en place. Hidan l'attrape par le col pour le mettre debout et c'est Takashi qui commence les hostilités lui donnant un coup de poing, ses amis l'imitent le frappant et Naruto à terre se protégeait avec ses bras jusqu'à ce que les trois garçons partent en éclatant de rire. La petite tête blonde se relève doucement et douloureusement jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de chaussure entre dans son champs de vision, il lève les yeux pour voir une petite fille aux cheveux mi-long roses le regarde inquiète.

Sakura- Est-ce que ça va ?

Naruto baisse les yeux reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos touche un arbre, lorsque Sakura s'approche il recule en fermant les yeux. Yeux qu'ils rouvrent brusquement en sentant une légère caresse sur sa joue. D'une voix triste la jeune fille reprend :

Sakura- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? Est-ce que tu nous déteste ? Tu sais tous ce que je veux c'est être amie avec toi et que ce qui te rend triste disparaisse.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Naruto ose ouvrir la bouche seul un léger murmurre sort :

Naruto- J'n'ai pas envie d'avoir des amis qui finiront par me détester et m'abandonner. « Comme papa »

Sakura- Et si je te promets de jamais t'abandonner ?

Elle lui tend son petit doigt que Naruto sert à son tour.

Naruto/ Sakura- Yubi KiRi GenMan Uso TsuITaRa HariSenBon NoMaSu YubiKitTa (1)

Le soir c'est un Naruto un peu plus heureux qui rentre à la maison avec sa mère,ils rejoignent Minato et Gaara devant la télé. Naruto était toujours aussi silencieux jusqu'au diner où il ose pour la première fois parler :

Naruto- Est-ce que je peux vous appeler maman, papa, et Oni-chan ?

Les trois conserné le fixe sous le choc jusqu'à ce que Kushina folle de joie le serre dans ses bras.

Kushina- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse d'entendre le son de ta voix.

Minato- Et pour répondre à ta question nous serons ravi que tu nous appelles ainsi après tout on est une famille maintenant.

Rassuré et se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis qu'il a emménagé Naruto à un sourire, empli de bonheur.

Naruto « Merci Sakura »

Depuis une semaine, après l'annonce de la mort de ses parents et son frère Sasuke n'était plus ce petit garçon joyeux. Il avait arrêté de sourire, rire, de s'amuser il avait tout simplement cessé d'être un enfant .Agé de maintenant 7ans il a décidé de grandir vite pour pouvoir rendre fier sa famille. Il était toujours entouré d'autres enfant qui étaient eux attiré par son physique et sa fortune, de par ce fait Sasuke n'avait pas de véritable ami, il n'en avait pas besoin ou plutôt il ne voulait pas en avoir besoin.

Seulement depuis un mois qu'il était dans sa nouvelle école une jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir compris ça, et continuait à le suivre partout, lui parler, l'interroger même lorsqu'il la rejetait sans douceur. Cette fille c'était Sakura.

Sakura- Bonjour Sasuke-kun dit tu veux manger avec mes amis et moi à la pause déjeuner ?

Sasuke-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être avec toi et tes amis débiles alors laissent moi tranquille.

Sakura- Tu en as pas marre d'être tout le temps tout seul ?

Sasuke- Tu es aveugle ou quoi je suis toujours entouré de mes amis.

Sakura- Tu parles se ne sont pas tes amis tous ce qu'ils veulent c'est approché une célébrité.

Sasuke- Et toi aussi je suppose.

Sakura- Au début oui mais après je me suis dit que tu étais drôlement méchant pour une célébrité alors j'ai changé d'avis. Je t'aime pas beaucoup tu sais.

Pour la première fois une expression de surprise passe sur le visage figer de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke- Mais alors pourquoi tu me suis tout le temps ?

Sakura- J'ai toujours aimé tout le monde alors c'est un peu pénible que toi je ne t'aime pas !

Sasuke- Laisse moi comme tu l'as dit je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil.

Sakura- Si je te prouve le contraire, on peut être ami ?

Sasuke-Hn

Sakura semble réfléchir pour finalement avoir un large sourire, brusquement elle envoi son poing droit en plein sur le visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier tombant au sol complètement sous le choc et une main sur sa joue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il perd son sang froid et se relève furieux.

Sasuke- Non mais tu n'es pas bien pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Sakura- Ah tu vois tu n'es pas méchant si ça avait été le cas tu m'aurais frappé en retour on peut donc devenir ami ! (2)

Sasuke-Pas question je ne veux pas d'une folle pour amie.

Sakura- Tu as promis.

Sasuke- Je m'en fiche, laisse moi.

Il commence à s'éloigner pour être poursuivi par une Sakura enragée.

Sakura- On ne ment pas à une fille, baka !

Sasuke se contente de partir en courant toujours suivi par la rosée. Et c'est de cette façon que leur amitié débuta.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Le bruit des pompiers, des journalistes, de la maison en feu tout cela ne semble plus perturber Naruto. Son visage commence petit à petit à se transformé, ces traits doux laisse place à une fine impassible. Il s'accroupit une main sur le cœur son frère s'approche de lui.

**Gaara**- Naruto ? Naruto est-ce que tu m'entends ?

**Naruto **« Kyuu-chan prend ma place s'il te plait. _Tu es sure de toi gamin_ ? Oui fait ce que tu veux, tout ce que je te demande c'est qu'il paie pour Sakura. _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es train de m'offrir là _? Je sais ne tue juste personne je reprendrais ma place une fois que je pourrais le supporter ! _Merci gamin, je vais bien m'amuser_. »

Gaara qui s'apprêtait à poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère ne peux rien faire repousser par ce dernier qui se lève faisant craquer les articulations de son cou. Il se retourne avec un sourire carnassier.

**Kiba-** Naruto est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Naruto**- Ne vous inquiétez pas Naruto est parti.

Les trois garçons présents retiennent leur respiration un instant, fixant le nouveau Naruto.

**Gaara**- Tu …comment a-t-il dit que tu t'appelais déjà ?

La seconde personnalité de son frère se met à rire légèrement pour lui répondre.

**Naruto-** _Kyuubi, mais ne t-en fait pas d'ici quelques temps tu ne pourras pas oublier mon prénom__**.**_

**Sasuke-** Pourquoi ?

Naruto le fixe une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, avec une vitesse impressionnante il l'attrape par la gorge le poussant contre un mur appuyant jusqu'à empêcher l'air d'entrer. Sasuke essaie de se dégager en vain l'air qui lui manquait l'affaiblissant, son visage devient progressivement rouge. C'est d'une voix chargée de colère que Naruto lui répond.

**Naruto-**_Toi misérable rat, je devrais me débarrasser de toi sur le champ mais je lui ai promis de ne tuer personne. Que les choses soit bien claire entre nous je te hais à un point que tu ne t'imagines même pas alors tu vas gentiment disparaître de ma vue et ne jamais parler en ma présence et peut être que je serais gentil. Mais sache que j'en ai pas fini avec toi je dois m'occuper de son enfoiré de père et ensuite ton tour viendras._

Il le lâche le faisant tomber au sol. Sasuke se met à tousser en reprenant l'air qui lui manquait.

**Naruto-** _J'ai besoin d'information alors rentrons._

**Sasuke-** Je viens avec vous.

**Naruto-** _Je t-ai dit de ne pas m'adresser la parole et de disparaître._

**Sasuke-** Que tu le veuilles ou non cette histoire me concerne.

Naruto le regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

**Naruto**_**-**__ Et en quoi ?_

**Sasuke-** Sakura est...était... est ma meilleure amie.

Après un certain silence dans lequel Naruto le fixe froidement, il s'éloigne.

**Naruto-** _Fait ce que tu veux mais si tu es blessé ça ne sera pas mon problème._

**Sasuke-**Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

**Naruto**- _ça je le sais et je ne parlais pas d'eux justement. Allons-y._

Les quatre garçons font le chemin inverse retournant chez les Uzumaki. Ils entrent dans le salon où Kushina et son mari les attendaient. Elle se relève furieuse.

**Kushina-** J'avais dit sans détour !

**Gaara-** Maman écoute il y a eu un problème.

Elle se calme immédiatement en voyant la mine sombre de ses enfants et en remarquant la présence de Sasuke, raison de leur départ. Elle se rassoit sur le canapé en prenant la main de son mari.

**Minato**- Que s'est-il passé ?

**Kiba-** On raccompagnait le gamin, quand on est arrivé devant chez Sakura.

**Gaara-** La maison était en feu, et enfin…

**Naruto-** _Sakura est morte_.

Tous sursautent à cette phrase et surtout le ton froid et désinvolte de Naruto.

**Sasuke**- Tu n'en sais rien !

Un grognement lui répond et il ne peut s'empêcher de reculer devant le regard bestial que lui lance Naruto. Ce dernier fond sur lui une nouvelle fois à toute vitesse son genou rencontrant l'abdomen de Sasuke qui ferme les yeux de douleur.

-Naruto ! dit Kushina avec un cri étonné

**Naruto-** _Tu as fait deux fois la même erreur à la troisième tu ne te relèveras pas est-ce que c'est clair ?_

**Minato-** Naruto qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Naruto se retourne vers eux avec un regard froid.

**Naruto**- _J'ai besoin d'information sur ton très cher frère !_

**Minato**- Comment ? Mais…

**Naruto-**_ Oh et j'ai oublié de vous dire je ne suis pas Naruto je suis Kyuubi, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil et encore moins patient._

_Pour vous je suis peut être votre fils mais moi je vous considère presque comme des étranger. Alors inutile d'y passer des heures je veux savoir où vis cet ordure j'ai beaucoup de raison ou plutôt à nous deux on a beaucoup de raison de vouloir se venger._

**Kushina**- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

**Naruto-** _L'empêché de s'en prendre encore une fois aux amis de Naruto._

**Gaara-** Qui te dit que c'est lui ?

Naruto éclate de rire et ce rire procure un long frisson chez les personnes présentent.

**Naruto-**_ Pour la simple raison qu'avant d'arriver chez Sakura je l'ai vu dans sa voiture à sourire._

**Minato**- Et donc tu veux que je te donne son adresse ?

**Naruto-** _Je vois qu'on se comprend._

**Minato-** Je ne peux pas faire ça.

**Naruto-** _Non et pourquoi pas ?_

**Minato**- Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon fils ai des problèmes.

**Naruto**- _Mon intention première n'est pas de tuer cet homme._

**Kushina-** Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

**Naruto-** _Il a battu Naruto, l'a violé –ce qui me rappel quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs- l'a abandonné pour revenir et tué jusqu'à preuve du contraire Sakura. Je commence à saturer et je trouve qu'une vengeance est tout à fait méritée !_

**Gaara**- Et tu compte faire quoi mis à part ne pas le tuer.

**Naruto-** _Trois fois rien je veux voir son sang, qu'il me supplie de l'épargner et seulement là je pourrais m'amuser._

**Kushina**-T'a…t'amuser ?

**Naruto-** J_e ne le laisserais partir qu'une fois qu'il ai compris que la mort peut être un merveilleux cadeau._

Un long silence suit ses propos et c'est avec une lenteur calculé qu'il se tourne vers l'Uchiwa.

**Naruto**- _Oh une dernière chose Uchiwa j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu étais le prochain._

Traduction littérale : L'entrelacement pour le coupage de doigts, si tu mens je te ferai avaler 1000 aiguilles, coupage de doigts ! Il faut accrocher son auriculaire avec celui de l'autre personne. On chante la chanson tout en marquant le tempo en bougeant de haut en bas sa main. A la fin de la chanson, on coupe les doigts, c'est à dire qu'on défait l'entrelacement de doigts.

Scène inspirée du manga KareKano

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

« … » Pensées des personnages

Tous se figent après l'annonce du nouveau Naruto.

Ecoute Na..Kyuubi je ne peux vraiment pas…commence Minato

Cette discussion est tout simplement inutile vous ne pouvez pas m'aider très bien je vais utiliser mes propres contacts.

Après cette phrase il sort son téléphone composant deux numéros ne prononçant qu'une seule et identique phrase.

C'est Kyuubi j'ai besoin d'aide.

Il monte ensuite à l'étage pour se changer en attendant ses « amis », dix minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée sonne et c'est un naruto portant un pull à col roulé noir ainsi qu'un jean de la même couleur qui ouvre à deux personnes. Tous les trois se rendent dans le salon. Le premier est un homme de l'âge de Gaara des cheveux roux avec les yeux verts et des piercings encerclant ses oreilles son arcade droite ainsi que le bas de sa lèvre du côté gauche. Son nom Yahiko Myojin. La seconde personne portait également un pantalon noire près du corps avec un haut en résille à manche longue et par-dessus un débardeur noir ses cheveux longs noir-bleuté encadrait son visage en regardant ses yeux Sasuke la reconnait marquant mal son étonnement.

Hinata ?

Oh bonjour Sasuke. Pour un Uchiwa tu masque mal ton étonnement, je suis un Hyuuga tu sais !

On n'est pas là pour ça ! Retorque Kyuubi.

Tu fais chier pourquoi tu te réveille maintenant ? S'exclame Yahiko

Mais parce que Naruto me l'a demandé !

Et que devons nous faire ?

Retrouver Minoru Namikaze.

Il est revenu ? Demande sérieusement Hinata.

Oui. Mais assez parler on bouge.

Je viens avec toi. Dit Gaara

Navré ce n'est pas possible il n'y aura que quatre personne Yahiko, Hinata, Uchiwa et moi. Et ce n'est pas discutable. Reprend Kyuubi.

Avec un signe de tête les quatre personnes concernées sortent de la maison.

Par où on commence Kyuu-chan ? Demande Hinata

En passant par son avocat on devrait trouver Minoru. Dit calmement Sasuke

Bien amenez le moi à l'entrepôt derrière l'école. Yahiko et moi on doit aller à l'animalerie.

Pourquoi ?

Pas un mot de plus Uchiwa .Allez on se sépare.

Cette phrase sonnait plus comme une menace qu'une demande et tous l'ont compris.

Iruka détestait son travail, son patron avait le chic pour toujours lui trouver des clients plus pourris les uns des autres. Sa première affaire lui avait prouvé quel genre d'homme il allait devoir défendre devant la cour. Un monstre voilà qui était son premier client Danzo c'était son nom, il était parrain dans la mafia japonaise. Trafic d'arme, torture et expérience sur des humains. Il enlevait ou achetait des gamins et en les torturant à longueur de journée, il parvenait à les rendre fou. Des machines a tué sans aucun sentiment.

Et aujourd'hui Minoru, la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré il a pensé à un divorce, de l'harcèlement sur sa personne mais il était très loin de la vérité. Dés lors où il a eu son dossier en main il a tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait, lorsqu'il est entré chez les Uzumaki il a compris quoi. Deux mots restent figés dans son esprit, un pédophile doublé d'un inceste. Il en était presque à regretter ce fou de Danzo presque étant le mot important.

Il en était là dans ses pensées en mangeant des ramens dans un petit restaurant du coin Ichikaru, et une fois l'estomac bien rempli et payé il sort du restaurant. A peine a-t-il fait quelques pas qu'un coup placé à la nuque le plonge dans les ténèbres.

C'est de l'eau jeté sur son visage qui le réveille. Il s'aperçoit tout de suite que la situation n'est pas très prometteuse, lorsqu'il sent les cordes l'attachant à une chaise. Il lève la tête tombant nez à nez avec le portrait craché de son client.

Monsieur Uzumaki ?

C'est avec un léger sourire qu'il lui répond.

Je déteste perdre mon temps, alors allons droit au but. L'adresse de mon enfoiré de père je vous prie.

Je..je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre.

Vous arrivez à vous regarder dans un miroir ? Non parce que défendre un pédophile !

Je ne choisis pas mes clients.

Peut-être mais vous ne refusez pas l'affaire. Et devant la cour vous faites tout pour gagner, alors c'est que ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça.

Je ne…

Ne voudriez vous pas qu'il paie un minimum pour ce qu'il m'a fait ? Ce n'était pas un inconnu c'était mon père qui me violait.

Je suis navré mais…

Votre dossier est-il complet ? Demande Hinata

Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas un petit coup de téléphone, pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas illégal non ?

Iruka détestait son travail, il sait très bien qu'il ne faut jamais faire justice soit même ça pourrait lui retomber dessus. Et pourtant, lorsque la voix de son client se fait entendre au bout du téléphone il craque.

Monsieur Namikaze bonjour, maître Umino. J'aurais besoin que l'on se rencontre dans l'heure qui suit pour compléter le dossier.

…

Lorsqu'il raccroche et que ses liens sont défaits, Iruka sait qu'il a fait une grosse erreur. La vengeance n'apporte vraiment rien de bon.

Yahiko va au point de rendez-vous avec Hinata. Je vais préparer la salle.

Après un acquiescement Yahiko et Hinata sortent du hangar en direction du centre ville. Devant l'Hôtel de luxe Nagoya. Ils n'attendent pas plus de deux minutes avant que Minoru ne se décide à sortir. Hinata relâche alors ses cheveux les ébouriffant et s'approche de manière féline.

Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais vous pouvez me dire où se situe le campus Taboya ? Je dois rejoindre quelques amies à la cafétéria Est.

Le meilleur moyen de faire croire à un mensonge c'est de faire des phrases courtes avec un maximum de détails. Le géniteur de Naruto l'apprend à ses dépends. A l'instant même où il répond, Hinata qui était restée près de sa camionnette voit la victime s'approcher pour lui montrer le chemin. Tout s'est joué en une fraction de seconde, Yahiko s'est placé dans le dos de Minoru une seringue à la main qu'il enfonce et injecte dans son cou. Pour ensuite porter sa charge à l'arrière du véhicule montant avec et Hinata prenant le volant. Evidemment des témoins ont vu la scène mais lorsqu'on a le bras long ces petits détails ne nous effraie plus.

De retour dans notre hangar Iruka était parti, Kyuubi avait préparé tous ses accessoires.

Que comptez-vous faire ? Demande Sasuke

Regarde et prend note de ce qu'il t'attend Uchiwa.

Tu ne m'effraie pas idiot !

Naruto se tourne vers lui avec un regard meurtrier appartenant sans aucun doute à Kyuubi.

Ton orgueil te perdra.

La porte du hangar s'ouvre alors laissant entrer la lumière d'un début d'été, une fois habitué à la lueur aveuglante deux silhouettes se font voir. La première appartenant à Hinata et la seconde à Yahiko portant sur son dos la proie du jeune blond. Yahiko pose ensuite son fardeau sur une chaise une corde l'empêchant alors de bouger.

Bien lequel de vous deux veux commencer ? Demande Naruto

Je vais le faire. Répond Yahiko en jetant un sceau d'eau pour réveiller la victime.

Minoru après s'être habitué à la lumière ouvre ses yeux, pour tomber sur deux prunelles si semblables aux siennes.

Naruto ? Que crois-tu faire à ton père ?

Navré de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas votre fils ! Tu peux commencer.

Sans montrer la moindre émotion Yahiko s'approche avec une tire bouchon à la main. Il fait un sourire en coin et le premier coup est donné. Un cri de douleur se fait entendre alors que l'instrument est retiré de la cuisse droite là où un léger trou est apparu.

Que faites-vous ? Crie Minoru

C'est ma petite vengeance papa ! Tu sais je devrais te remercier sans toi je n'existerais pas. Quand tu as commencé à frapper Naruto, je n'existais pas encore mais quand tu l'as violé c'était trop pour lui alors je suis apparu, Kyuubi est né. Je lui permettais de s'évader, physiquement parlant c'était lui que tu torturais, touchais, pénétrais seulement c'était moi qui en était conscient. Il ne se rappelle que de la douleur physique pour lui tu ne l'as violé qu'une seule fois mais il était loin de la réalité. Dis moi combien de fois tu l'as fait ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Naruto .

Apercevant le léger signe de tête Yahiko reprend sa torture perçant la peau, faisant crier et saigner Minoru. Une légère odeur métallique se fait sentir dans le petit hangar, Naruto attend quatre coups supplémentaires avant de reposer sa question, faisant ainsi arrêter Yahiko.

Combien de fois ? Demande Kyubi en haussant le ton

Je..je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. La voix de Minoru était tremblante et essoufflée.

Son bourreau lui déchire la peau cette fois si près de l'aine lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur plus fort que les autres. Sa jambe commençait à l'élancer d'une manière atroce c'était comme si elle pesait le double de son poids et son cœur semblait battre de toutes ces ouvertures. A cet instant il priait presque pour s'évanouir.

Voyons père ne vous moquez pas de moi, tous les gens de votre espèce tire un plaisir sadique à en garder un souvenir. Des photos, une date entourée, des enregistrements.. . alors je répète ma question combien de fois ? Vous savez vous avez encore une jambe, deux bras et Yahiko aime particulièrement les joues !

Je… Non ! Non attendez ! Mia est morte un mercredi alors…une fois le mardi pour me dire que c'était elle et une fois le jeudi pour surmonter le deuil. Explique précipitamment Minoru.

Donc nous disons deux fois par semaine pendant un an. Combien de fois ça fait Uchiwa ?

Quatre-vingt seize. Répond Sasuke ses poings serrés.

Quatre-vingt seize fois je devrais être heureux on n'a pas passé la barre des cents fois !

N'attendant pas de réponse, Kyuubi s'adosse contre le mur croisant les bras. Yahiko reprenant sa torture sur la jambe gauche. Après un moment interminable Minoru fini par s'évanouir, son bourreau laissant sa place à une Hinata beaucoup trop calme. Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour masquer son malaise mais tous ce sang faisait remonter de mauvais souvenir.

Hinata s'approche avec un sceau d'eau glacé le jetant sur Minoru, et le réveillant par la même occasion. Une fois la « victime » réveillé la jeune fille se met à califourchon sur ses cuisses accentuant la douleur. Sortant un couteau elle se penche afin de détacher les mains reliées, elle attrape délicatement la main droite de l'homme semblant l'analyser. C'est d'une voix professionnelle qu'elle parle :

Vous savez une main humaine comporte environ vingt-sept os étant en étude de médecine j'ai du tous les mémoriser. Tout d'abord huit au niveau du poignet.

Son pouce caresse le dit poignet comme pour sentir chacun des os, elle remonte légèrement pour s'attarder sur la paume.

Le métacarpe – reprend Hinata- autrement dit la paume comporte cinq os, un pour chaque doigt et enfin les phalanges. Chaque doigt comporte trois phalanges excepté le pouce qui n'en possède que deux ce qui nous fait quatorze os, uniquement pour les doigts. J'ai toujours aimée les mains si utilisé, si fine ou rugueuse, si complexe.

Après son petit discours elle sourit sadiquement brisant chacune des phalanges de la main droite commençant par le pouce, à chaque phalanges cassé un cri de pure douleur répond. Arrivée au majeur Minoru s'évanouit Hinata en profite pour lui briser le poignet sa main droite pendait anormalement une couleur violacée apparaissant déjà. La jeune fille se relève affichant une mine boudeuse.

Il n'est pas très résistant !

A mon tour. Dit Naruto s'approchant avec une boite et un chalumeau.

Yahiko détache Minoru l'allongeant sur le sol en retirant sa chemise. Pour la deuxième fois Hinata s'assied sur ses cuisses, et Yahiko lui maintenant les bras. Naruto lui jette un seau d'eau glacé le réveillant pour la seconde fois de cette manière. Lorsque son père ouvre les yeux sa respiration est douloureuse de la sueur recouvrant son corps.

Pitié arrêtez. Supplie son père des sanglots difficilement contenu.

Ne t'inquiète pas je suis le dernier c'est pour m'assurer que tu renonce à ton procès. J'avoue que ma vengeance à dépassé ma pensée. Mais que veux tu rien n'est trop beau pour un pédophile ! Lui répond Kyuubi après lui avoir entaillé le ventre.

Ouvrant sa boite en carton il en sort un cul de poule-ce genre de saladier un inox- et dans sa main droite essayant de s'échapper un rat reconnaissable par sa longue queue. Sans attendre un instant de plus le rat est placé sur le ventre de la « victime » recouvert tout de suite après par le cul de poule. Kyubbi attrape alors le chalumeau.

Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de fascinant. Lorsqu'une de ces petites bestioles sent l'odeur du sang c'est plus fort qu'elle c'est comme une abeille attiré par le miel, ou Naruto devant Ichikaru ! Mais si tu rajoute à ça un espace restreint et une source de chaleur.

Yahiko pose une main sur la bouche de Minoru à l'instant même où Kyubbi fait chauffer le récipient. Au bout de quelques minutes, son père se met à gigoter des larmes de douleurs s'écoulant et Yahiko relâchant sa bouche.

Pitié il s'est mis à creuser arrête-ça je t'en supplie je ferais tous ce que tu veux. Crie Minoru

Sasuke malgré tout son self contrôle ne peux s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et Kyuubi et ses complices relâchent leur proie.

Je vois que l'on s'est compris tu as vingt-quatre heure pour arrêter ton procès et quitter la ville. Inutile de porter plainte contre nous on a le bras très long, et l'un d'entre nous fait parti de la mafia. Et de toute façon un pédophile en prison tu sais ce qu'on lui fait ? Expose froidement Kyubbi.

Je suis désolé Naruto, pardonne moi je voulais juste me racheter. Dit en pleurant de douleur et de détresse Minoru.

Tes excuses sont déplacer et arrive beaucoup trop tard. La prochaine fois que je te verrais ou plutôt Naruto se serra a ton enterrement. Retorque Kyuubi

Après un léger signe de tête ils quittent tous les quatre le bâtiment.

Tu as encore besoin de nous kyuu-chan ? Demande Hinata

Non ça ira.

Bien je suppose que tu vas disparaître ? DemandeYahiko

Il y a des chances.

Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. Au revoir Kyubbi, Uchiwa. Reprend Yahiko

Bon courage Sasuke et je te conseille d'oublier ce que tu viens de voir.

Après quoi les deux amis s'éloignent dans une direction, Sasuke une autre et Kyuubi le fixant méchamment. Après un petit moment de flottement il s'approche précipitamment de Sasuke qui se retourne juste à temps pour recevoir un coup dans l'estomac l'assommant.

A ton tour Uchiwa.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers** **: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

« … » Pensées des personnages

_**Kyuubi**_

Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent, la seule fois où Sasuke a été effrayé, c'est lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était seul et qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa famille.

Pourtant aujourd'hui en ouvrant ses sombres prunelles il se dit qu'il n'oubliera pas cette journée non plus. En boxer les bras et les jambes attachés à son lit et un Naruto jouant avec un couteau sur son torse il sent la peur l'envahir, en même temps que le sang se met à couler.

- Tiens Uchiha tu es réveillé. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ce n'est pas drôle de blesser quelqu'un sans entendre ses cris de souffrance.

- Tu ne me ferras pas crier ! réplique avec arrogance Sasuke

- Tu veux parier ?

Et la douce torture commence, Kyuubi continue à promener le couteau sur le torse de sa victime faisant couler le sang avec une satisfaction malsaine. N'entendant toujours pas de son de la bouche de sa proie il passe à l'étape supérieure, il se lève un instant pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Il se rassoit sur les hanches de sasuke qui ne parvient pas à identifier ce qu'il tient dans sa main. C'est alors qu'il la reconnait, en regardant fixement l'objet tenu jusque là à l'envers. Une dague avec une lame longue et rouge et il comprend, elle a été chauffé. Il ferme un instant les yeux s'attendant à sentir la brulure sur sa peau c'est encore pire que ce qu'il pensait, malgré son éducation il ne peut s'empêcher de hurler de douleur sous les trois attaques.

La première le couteau qu'il avait alors oublié vient s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite, Kyuubi faisant tourner la lame pour plus de souffrance, la seconde la lame chauffante contre son ventre une fumée et une odeur de chaire brulée se fait alors sentir et pire que tout la troisième le membre de son bourreau s'enfonçant en lui il se sent déchirer en deux comme si des milliers d'aiguilles le transperçait alors que son violeur fait de rapide mouvement de vas et viens. Sasuke arrête pratiquement de respirer et il ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Alors Uchiha toujours si peu disposé à crier ? Demande en riant Kyuubi

- Je t'en prie Naruto arrête. La voix de Sasuke est remplie de sanglots

- Naruto n'est plus là et c'est en partie de ta faute.

- Fait le revenir, Naruto ne ferrait jamais ça laisse le revenir ! NARUTO

Alors que Sasuke pleure et hurle le nom de son « ami » en désespoir de cause, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et son petit ami aux longs cheveux noirs. Tous les deux écarquillent les yeux d'horreurs face à ce spectacle et essayent d'éloigner le blond.

- Naruto je t'en prie lâche Sasuke, pourquoi tu fais ça. ? S'écrie en pleurant Sakura

Malgré les cris de la jeune fille, Naruto ne fait qu'accélérer ses mouvements, élargissant la plaie à l'épaule et faisant apparaître de plus en plus de brûlures. Sasuke remarquant que Sakura est devant lui en bonne santé tente le tout pour le tout.

- Naruto, Sakura est là alors réveille toi. ARRETE TOI BAKA !

- Naruto, tu es mon meilleur ami pourquoi tu fais ça à Sasuke, tu l'aimes non alors arrête. S'il te plait arrête.

Cette fois-ci Naruto a les yeux légèrement écarquillés s'arrêtant un instant pour secouer la tête et reprendre de plus belle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup le fasse s'effondrer sur le corps de Sasuke.

- NEJI !

- Ecoute Sakura, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas pour la violence mais là je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre regarde un peu l'état de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ferme fortement les yeux essayant d'oublier la douleur, il rouvre deux prunelles noires qui se fixent dans celles pleines de larmes de sa meilleure amie. Et c'est d'une petite voix qu'il parle, ressemblant plus à un petit garçon qu'à un jeune homme.

- Sakura ? Est-ce que c'est fini ?

- Oui Sasuke c'est fini. Je vais te détacher d'accord ?

- Hn

Elle se rapproche de la tête du lit retirant la corde qui a écorchée les poignets de Sasuke où on peut apercevoir des traces violettes du au manque de circulation et, à des griffures rouges vifs ainsi que quelques gouttes de sang lorsque Sasuke se débattait. Pendant que Sakura lui détache les jambes, Sasuke se masse les poignets tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur Naruto. Neji venait tout juste de finir de l'attacher à une chaise, il se recule passant une main autour de la taille de Sakura.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Sasuke ? Demande calmement la jeune fille.

- On te croyait morte…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant que Sasuke raconte l'histoire au couple dans la tête de Naruto un autre combat se déroule.

Deux garçons identique se font face, la seule différence leur yeux .Alors que l'un possède deux prunelles bleutés, l'autre possède un regard azur et beaucoup plus animal.

- _**Laisse-moi terminer Naruto**_

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas lui faire du mal comment a tu pu faire ça à Sasuke !

- _**C'était mérité il t-a violé !**_

- Oh et bien sûr Kyuubi tu règles ça en le violant à ton tour ! Et ce n'était pas un viole c'était….

- _**Juste une fellation forcée ? Je t'en prie soit réaliste c'est la même chose. Je t'ai toujours protégé alors laisse moi faire.**_

C'est dans un soupir que Naruto reprend

- Kyuubi toi et moi on est la même personne tu m'as aidé lorsque mon père me violentait mais…maintenant il faut me laisser faire.

- _**Tu veux me faire disparaître ? Pourquoi Naru j'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Ne me tue pas s'il te plait**_

- Et que veux tu que je fasse hein ? On ne peut pas continuer comme ça c'est malsain, je ne veux pas finir à l'hôpital.

- _**On…on pourrait faire un compromis ?**_

- Et lequel ?

- _**On pourrait ne former plus qu'un.**_

- Mes parents et mes amis vont surement apprécier de savoir que leur fils est un psychopathe !

- _**C'est plutôt sociopathe dans mon cas !**_

- Kyuu !

- _**Ecoute laisse moi continuer à te protéger d'accord ? Je vais m'effacer et tous ce qui restera c'est ma force. Plus personne ne te fera de mal comme ça !**_

- Tu vas disparaître ?

- _**Jamais entièrement tu le sais bien ! Mais si tu accepte ce côté sombre de ta personne, tu n'auras plus à t'effacer. Et je survivrais en quelque sorte.**_

- Je n'aime pas la violence.

- _**Naru**_ _**je suis toi ! Je suis peut-être un monstre sur certain aspect mais je n'aime pas ça non plus. Je veux juste me protéger, te protéger.**_

- Je ne suis pas sure que se soit des plus facile, mais je veux bien essayer.

Kyuubi a un léger sourire, ferme les yeux et les deux Naruto se serrent la main. Celui aux yeux rouge disparaissant.

- Au revoir Kyuu-chan.

Naruto ferme à son tour les yeux reprenant conscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Je crois qu'il se réveille.

C'est Neji qui dit cette phrase coupant ainsi les deux amis. Bien qu'extérieurement Sasuke semble avoir retrouvé son calme. Il n'en n'est rien, il est mort de peur depuis son frère personne ne l'avait autant effrayé. Jusqu'à Kyuubi.

Un gémissement se fait entendre, Naruto relève la tête avec une légère grimace.

- Ahhh pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ! Et pourquoi je suis attaché ?

En clignant des yeux, il reconnait enfin les personnes qui sont en face de lui. Des larmes remplissent ses yeux et c'est d'une petite voix qu'il reprend.

- Sakura-chan ! J'ai cru… je croyais que je ne te verrais plus

- C'est ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas sortie. Neji a invité mes parents et moi au restaurant pour mon anniversaire. Alors lors de l'incendie on était tous chez Ichikaru.

- Tu es partie chez Ichikaru sans moi ?

- Estomac sur pattes. Répond Neji

- Hey ! Sinon détachez-moi !

C'est la première fois que Naruto répond d'une manière qui ressemble plus à Kyuubi que lui-même. Les trois autres ayant un doute sur la personne en face d'eux, ne bougent pas.

- Je peux le faire moi-même de toute façon mais c'est mieux si ça vient de vous !

- Qui es tu ? Demande Sasuke

- Je suis moi, seulement Kyuubi a toujours été une partie de moi-même maintenant que tout est fini, il n'existe plus qu'à travers moi. Enfin il ne devrait plus sortir.

- Qui est Kyuubi Naruto ? Demande Sakura

- Ma seconde personnalité, mais je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Pour le moment détachez- moi !

- Je ne pense pas que….Reprend Sakura

- Détachez-le.

- Sasuke tu es sure de toi ? Demande Neji

- Hn

- Mais….

- Sakura c'est bon je ne risque plus rien.

- C'est toi qui vois Sasuke. Dit Sakura tout en allant détacher Naruto.

Une fois chose faite tout ceux présent, excepté Naruto, retiennent leur souffle en attente d'une réaction du blondinet. Ce dernier se lève en s'étirant, puis se dirige droit sur Sasuke qui malgré tout son contrôle ne peut s'empêcher de reculer. Naruto écarquille les yeux et arrête son avancé.

- Génial ! Voilà que la personne que j'aime a peur de moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- A d'autre ! Je vais rentrer mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

- Ne m'ignore pas crétin. Reprend légèrement énervé Sasuke

Naruto se contente de lui jeter un regard en coin, puis il sort de l'appartement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bon sang Naruto, ou ta stupide seconde personnalité je m'en fiche. Aucun de vous deux ne sait utiliser un téléphone ! S'écrie folle de rage Kushina

- Maman, désolé mais je ne pensais pas à ça, j'étais occupé.

- Occupé à quoi ?

Naruto jette alors un dossier ou de fine gouttelettes de sang sont visibles, et écris en grosse lettre Minoru Namikaze.

- Le procès ne va pas avoir lieu. Tout est fini, maintenant j'aimerais me reposer.

Sans attendre d'autorisation il monte à l'étage, entre dans sa chambre et se jette sur son lit en poussant un soupir. Quelques instant plus tard Gaara entre à son tour s'assied au bord du lit et attend.

- Gaara-nii ?

- Hn ?

- Je ne peux pas tout te raconter mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Toute mon enfance a été un véritable enfer avec ce père qui n'en était même pas un. Kyuubi est apparu pour me protéger et j'ai pu m'en sortir un peu mieux. J'avais oublié toute cette horrible histoire du moins en partie mais dés que je l'ai vu kami-sama, il a tout détruit encore une fois !

- Naruto ! Il n'a rien détruit enfin je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens, et je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu as fait pour qu'il sorte de ta vie. Mais de ce que j'ai aperçu de Kyuubi ce type ne risque pas de revenir à la charge. Il ne reviendra pas, il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Sakura et…

- Elle est vivante.

- Quoi ?

Gaara se tourne vers son frère étonné, ce dernier a un léger sourire.

- Elle n'était pas chez elle, ni ces parents d'ailleurs. Neji leur a sauvé la vie en les invitant au restaurant !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle alors.

- Oui mais….Tu ne comprend pas ce que j'ai fait là bas, je ne peux pas te le dire mais. C'était horrible Kyuubi fait ressortir tous mes mauvais côtés, ce que je m'imagine faire mais que je n'oserais jamais, lui il n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

- Ton côté obscur de la force ? Dit Gaara avec un léger sourire en coin

Naruto lui donne un léger coup sur l'épaule avec un sourire amusé.

- Ne te moque pas. J'espère juste qu'il ne sortira plus, je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un c'est vraiment douloureux.

Gaara fronce les sourcils et lui demande inquiet.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Sasuke. Je sais que ce qu'il m'a fait est mal, mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais mais Kyuubi lui s'est vengé, je ne voulais pas !

Après lui avoir raconté les détails Gaara a un frisson que perçoit son petit frère.

- Toi aussi tu as peur de moi Gaara-nii ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Kyuubi comme tu dis ne m'effraie pas parce que toi te ne ferais pas le moindre mal. Et puis je suis fort ! Mais…Bouge pas je vais appeler Sakura.

Naruto se contente de fermer les yeux, et s'endors quelques minutes après .C'est un coup de téléphone qui le réveille, sans regarder le numéro il décroche.

- Allo

- Tu dors à 22H ?

- Hn

- C'est une de mes expressions ça, je ne te permets pas de les utiliser !

- Tu parles beaucoup Sasuke !

- Hn

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande inquiet l'adolescent blond

- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile baka. Répond froidement Sasuke

- Je sais mais….Comment vont tes blessures ?

- Je passe la nuit à l'hôpital.

- Désolé je sais que tu détestes ça.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je suis amoureux de toi !

- Hn..

- Sasuke pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Je me suis dit que ta petite tête blonde allait culpabiliser, et ça m'agace !

- J'ai une raison de culpabiliser non ?

- On est quitte comme ça.

- Abruti !

- Ne m'insulte pas baka.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille Sasuke ! Si j'étais à ta place je voudrais que…je voudrais voir mon agresseur disparaître. C'est énervé que Naruto dit cette phrase avec un débit rapide.

- Tu n'es pas moi !

- …

- Baka !

- Je n'ai rien dit là !

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'ignorer. Reprend énervé Sasuke

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, ce n'est pas comme si on était ami on ferait mieux de reprendre nos vie comme avant.

- Comme avant ?

- Oui l'idiot amoureux de la coqueluche du lycée, qui ignore tout de son existence.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Demande Sasuke

- Non…Mais et si jamais Kyuubi réapparait ?

- Je ne risque rien si je ne te fait plus souffrir.

- Peut-être mais pour le moment tu le fait !

- Comment ?

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi !

- Hn

- Ecoute tu devrais dormir.

- Hn…

- Bonne nuit S'ske

Naruto raccroche sans attendre de réponse. Il se met alors à réflechir en fixant le plafond. Réfléchir à comment faire pour protéger sasuke, comment empêcher Kyuubi de réapparaître à sa guise. Comment faire pour que son « père » ne le dénonce pas, bien qu'avec l'influence D'Hinata et Yahito, il ne risque pas grand-chose. Finalement il s'endort sans avoir trouvé de solution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il déjeune avec sa famille il ne peut que les aimer d'avantage même s'il est un peu vexé et effrayé par ce qu'on lui dit. Après tout ils ont trouvé une solution.

- Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

- L'avocat de Minoru a appelé, l'affaire est annulée et il ne déposera pas plainte sur ce que tu as fait. Déclare Minato

- Il va d'ailleurs falloir nous raconter mon chéri.

Cette phrase de Kushina apparait plus comme un ordre que comme une proposition.

- Je vais essayer.

- Ta mère et moi avons pensé que peut-être tu devrais voir ta marraine.

- La vieille ? Mais pourquoi maintenant elle est folle en plus !

- Naruto, Tsunade n'est pas folle et en plus elle pourrait t'aider.

- Pourquoi ? M'aider à faire quoi ?

- T'aider avec Kyuubi mon chéri. Tsunade est psychologue et on pense que tu devrais la voir pendant un certain temps. Reprend calmement Minato

- Mais…Elle ne vit pas ici.

- Elle a un cabinet à Suna.

- On déménage ? S'exclame horrifié Naruto

A suivre….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais j'avais une énorme panne d'inspiration. Normalement la suite ne devrait pas tarder, il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres.

A bientôt


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre : **Romance/UA

**Titre : **Enfer ou paradis

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée.

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

« … » Pensées des personnages

_**Kyuubi**_

Pas exactement mon chéri. Reprend d'une voix douce sa mère

Alors quoi ? Je…je pars tout seul ?

Je pars avec toi. Explique Gaara

Hors de question ! Non ! S'écrie Naruto

Naru…

Non Gaara. Coupe Naruto, c'est la voix tremblante qu'il reprend.

Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je sais que tu m'aimes énormément mais tu ne peux pas abandonner Kiba et encore moins maman et papa. C'est moi qui suis anormal alors c'est à moi de partir.

Tu n'es pas anormal Naruto ! S'exclame Minato

Je le suis ! Je suis schizophrène. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux qualifier de normal. Je sais qu'anormal est un mot un peu fort mais c'est vrai, je suis malade. Même si j'ai réussit à le faire disparaitre Kyubbi peut toujours ressortir.

Mon chéri…

Kushina commence à pleurer légèrement.

Peut être que c'est une bonne chose de partir à Suna, seul.

Pourquoi seul Naru ? Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Demande tristement Gaara.

Gaara-nii je t'aime. Mais je ne veux pas être ton fardeau… non ne dit rien. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul s'il te plait. Quand est-ce que je pars ?

Nous pensions te laisser finir l'année scolaire ici. Et une fois ton baccalauréat passé tu pourrais aller à Suna. Répond Kushina.

Laissez moi y réfléchir d'accord ?

Suite à ça Naruto monte dans sa chambre, la tête remplie d'interrogation.

Sakura a toujours su quand Naruto avait des soucis. Ce matin là lorsqu'elle découvre son meilleur ami les bras croisés sur sa table et la tête plongée dans ses bras. Elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle s'assied à sa droite plongeant sa main dans la tignasse blonde. Naruto se redressant à ce contact.

Je t'attendais Sakura.

Je t'écoute. Que se passe t-il ? Lui demande sa meilleure amie avec un sourire tendre.

Mes parents ont contactés ma marraine, pour que je suive une thérapie.

Tu vas partir ? S'exclame paniquée Sakura.

Normalement à la fin de l'année mais…

Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

Et si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas ? Si jamais elle dit que je suis instable et que…que je me retrouve enfermé !

Naruto. Je ne pense pas que tes parents aient choisi Tsunade-sama pour rien. C'est vraiment la meilleure, et jamais elle ne t'enfermera.

Mais…

Si ça peux te rassurer j'ai l'intention de partir faire mes études à Suna. Tsunade-sama enseigne la psychologie et j'aimerais bien être comme elle.

Je ne serais pas si seul !

Mais ne le dit pas à Gaara-nii il veut venir avec moi.

Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Sinon raconte-moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé.

Après avoir poussé un soupir Naruto raconte les derniers événements. Plus il avance dans le récit plus sa meilleur amie blanchi, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'effroi.

Tu me trouve effrayant Sakura-chan ? Demande tristement Naruto

Un peu je sais très bien que tu ne me feras jamais rien de mal, que tout ça c'était parce que tu me croyais morte mais…Tu ressembles tellement à un ange que…visiblement tes ailes sont noires ! Lui répond sakura

Et…et pour Sasuke ? Interroge le blond

Honnêtement si tu m'avais posé la question avant ta déclaration. Il aurait fait en sorte que ta famille ne puisse plus vivre ici mais maintenant. Il est devenu en quelque sorte un peu plus imprévisible. Lorsque je pense qu'il va s'énerver contre toi il s'amuse à te taquiner et quand il devrait t'ignorer il agit comme toi tu le ferais ! Je crois qu'il t'aime bien au final. Répond en souriant Sakura

Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui. Il m'a fait du mal et moi aussi je lui en ai fait. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait redevenir une relation normale ?

Honnêtement Naruto je ne qualifierais pas votre relation de normale !

Monsieur Uchiha ?! Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'hôpital vos blessures ne sont pas encore guéries. S'exclame une infirmière en suivant Sasuke

Je ne resterais pas ici une minute de plus. Cet hôpital sera bientôt envahi par les journalistes. Mon médecin pourra parfaitement s'occuper du reste. Répond d'une voix froide Sasuke

Il avait plusieurs bandages sous ses vêtements cachant ses blessures dont certaines venaient tout juste d'arrêter de saigner.

Après avoir enfin aperçu son chauffeur Sasuke sort de l'hôpital.

Maître Uchiwa, dois-je vous amener à la maison ?

Hn . Non attendez amenez moi au lycée.

Bien Monsieur.

Sasuke a un léger sourire en coin en pensant à la petite tête blonde avant de se renfrogné. Il regarde sa montre se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'arriver à la pause de l'après-midi.

Après deux longues heures de mathématiques, Naruto sort de la salle de cours, se disant que la pause est vraiment méritée.

Kyaaaaaaa Sasuke-kun que s'est-il passé ? S'écrie une bande de filles

Naruto et Sakura se tournent vers l'origine du bruit, remarquant Sasuke entouré de tous ses fans.

Naru…commence la rosée en fixant inquiète son meilleur ami

Tout va bien ! Allons manger tu veux bien je meurs de faim ! Et aujourd'hui c'est ramens !

Toi ! Ton estomac sera toujours ta priorité pas vrai ! Répond amusée Sakura

Tous les deux passent à côté de Sasuke, bien que Naruto voulait l'ignorer Sakura elle s'arrête au niveau de son deuxième meilleur ami. Naruto se tenant derrière elle le regard baissé sur le sol.

Sasuke ! Tu es sorti tôt ! s'exclame t-elle

Hn. Je déteste les hôpitaux !

Oh oui c'est vrai. Mais tu vas bien ?

Hn

Sasuke ne faisait pas vraiment attention à Sakura, il fixait cette tête blonde agaçante qui refusait de le regarder. Sakura le remarquant sourit légèrement.

Vas-tu m'ignorer encore longtemps ? La voix de Sasuke raisonne froidement, faisant sursauter légèrement Naruto. Ce dernier finit par lever les yeux pour croiser un regard noir profond.

Euh….

Sasuke finit par lui jeter un regard froid, lui attrapant le bras pour s'éloigner du groupe. Il se dirige dans une salle de classe vide, claquant la porte et plaquant Naruto contre celle-ci.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demande timidement Naruto

Ne t'avises pas de m'ignorer je déteste ça !

Et bien navré de ne pas obéir à tous tes ordres ! Réplique Naruto

N'es tu pas amoureux de moi ?

Je ne vois pas le rapport ! S'exclame Naruto tout en rougissant

Je me suis fatigué à venir ici au lieu de rentrer chez moi pour voir ta stupide tête blonde et toi tu m'ignores ? S'énerve Sasuke

Arrête de dire que je suis stupide teme ! Je voulais juste…je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi maintenant beaucoup de choses se sont passées.

Hn juste ne m'ignore pas ok ? Reprend Sasuke

Ok ! Désolé Sasuke. Murmure Naruto

Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Et bien pardon de t'avoir embêté avec ma stupide lettre. Pardon de t'avoir mêlé à ma vie bizarre. Et pardon de t'avoir fait du mal. Explique timidement le blondinet

Tu es vraiment stupide

Avant que Naruto puisse répliquer, Sasuke le fait taire efficacement en l'embrassant. Il ne s'agit pas d'un baiser tendre, amoureux et encore moins un brutal, agressif. Mais juste un baiser, deux lèvres qui se rencontrent sans arrière pensée. Juste le besoin de se rencontrer. Après un léger moment elles se séparent.

Naruto qui avait les yeux fermés les ouvrent après un instant, regardant Sasuke profondément.

Quoi ? Demande géné Sasuke

Pas suffisant !

Après quoi Naruto attrape la nuque de Sasuke, pour engager le second baiser. Au départ il était aussi neutre que le premier mais Naruto s'empresse de changer la donne en rendant le baiser beaucoup plus tendre. Sasuke pas du tout content d'être dominé par Naruto s'empresse de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure lui faisant ouvrir la bouche.

Le baiser tendre et amoureux de Naruto se transforme en un baiser enflammé et brutal dirigé par le dernier Uchiwa. Naruto a de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes il finit alors par s'accrocher aux hanches de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier se contentant de poser une main dans le dos de sa victime consentante. Après quelques instants les deux garçons sont forcés de se séparer par manque d'air.

Tu m'as embrassé ! S'écrie fou de joie Naruto

Après quoi Sasuke lui donne un coup sur la tête pour le faire taire.

Idiot ! Ne crie pas si fort !

Aaahh Sas'ke ça fait mal ! Tu es méchant ! Boude Naruto en se massant le crane

Hn

Dit est-ce que maintenant on est un vrai couple ? Demande heureux Naruto

Trouve la réponse tout seul !

Sasuke s'éloigne après avoir dit cette phrase.

Mais je n'en sais rien ! Sas'ke ?!

Je rentre chez moi !

Mais pourquoi ?

Je suis fatigué !

Tu n'as pas dormi à l'hôpital ? Demande innocemment Naruto

Hn

Alors pourquoi tu es fatigué ?

C'est toi qui m'épuise !

Naruto se contente de bouder en croisant les bras, gonflant les joues et marmonnant. Sasuke a un léger sourire et alors qu'il ouvre la porte deux corps et Neiji rient nerveusement.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demande froidement Sasuke

Et bien on s'assure que vous ne vous entre-tué pas ! Répond timidement Sakura

Ne.. ne Sakura ! Sas'ke m'a embrassé ! S'exclame avec un large sourire Naruto

Vraiment ?! Kyaaaa !

Elle se lève brusquement, attrapant Naruto pour l'avoir dans ses bras et ils sautent en poussant des cris hystériques. Neiji se contente de donner une tape dans le dos de Sasuke.

Quoi ? Demande agacé le dernier Uchiwa

Juste moi ça fait un an que je sors avec Sakura . Mais toi tu commences à peine avec Naruto alors, je t'encourage ! Répond sérieusement Neiji

Hn

Après la pause de midi Sasuke avait disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé au lycée.

Ne… Sakura. Comment je vais faire pour partir sans Sasuke ? Demande tristement Naruto

Tu devrais directement lui en parler tu sais. Sasuke ne va pas te manger !

Oui mais, il vient juste de m'embrasser. Si je lui dis que je pars ne va-t-il pas en profiter pour se débarrasser de moi ? Interroge le jeune garçon

Je ne sais Naru. Je te l'ai dit quand il s'agit de toi Sasuke agit toujours de façon imprévisible alors honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée.

Naruto se contente de soupirer tout en réfléchissant. Durant le reste de la journée il était de plus en plus distrait, les professeurs lui donnant plusieurs avertissements.

A la fin de la journée Narruto ne supportant pas d'être dans le doute se rend chez son petit ami. Ce dernier lui ouvre portant un large baggy de sport gris, torse nu et une serviette autour de son cou.

Sas'ke ! Comment peux-tu ouvrir dans cette tenue ! Tu vas te faire sauter dessus ! S'exclame brusquement Naruto en forçant Sasuke à reculer dans son appartement.

Tu es vraiment envahissant blondinette !

Hey ! Ne m'appelle pas blondinette teme !

Hn. Pourquoi tu es là ? Demande Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Et bien… commence gêné Naruto

Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard baissé et jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Brusquement il lève la tëte et parle très rapidement.

Je ne sais pas si tu me considères comme ton petit ami mais… je t'aime et je voulais te le dire. A la fin de l'année je vais faire une thérapie à Suna… je ne sais pas si on va se revoir. Je ne sais pas si tu vas vouloir me plaquer… mais encore si ça se trouve pour toi on n'est pas vraiment ensemble….Alors voilà et je ne sais pas…

Suna ?

Ma marraine est psychologue et vit là bas.

Hn. Je pensais faire mes études là bas ! Je devrais peut-être changer d'avis ?! Demande Sasuke

Mais pourquoi ? S'exclame Naruto

T'avoir toi et Sakura sur le dos c'est un peu trop !

On peut juste être ami ?

Non

Se voir les week end ?

Non

Une fois toutes les deux semaines ?

Non

Une fois par mois ?

Non

Naruto baissait la voix au fur et à mesure de ses questions. Après la dernière réponse il ne peut s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour masquer ses larmes. Sasuke se contente de soupirer puis reprend.

Je ne peux pas être ami avec un mec que j'ai envie d'avoir dans mon lit. Et je ne veux pas te voir les week-ends parce que je sais parfaitement que tu vas venir me voir tous les jours, il me faut un peu de repos sinon on va s'entretuer ! Le reste c'est de la logique.

Alors …ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? Demande timidement Naruto

Tu es vraiment long à comprendre !

Mais tu ne dis jamais rien comment je peux le savoir ! Mais tu ne me déteste pas ?

Non, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à te comprendre. Et tu me fais perdre le contrôle je déteste ça !

Naruto se contente d'avoir un large sourire, courant pour se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke. Mais une fois en contact avec son torse nu il se recule brusquement en rougissant.

Hum mauvais idée ! Reprend Naruto extrêmement géné

Quoi ? Demande Sasuke

Tu…Hum…Tu ne portes toujours pas de t-shirt je te signale. Explique Naruto tout en rougissant.

Et bien, il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour être gêné dit moi ! Répond Sasuke avec un sourcil relevé

Pardon mais tu t-es regardé dans un miroir avant de me sortir ça ! Réplique Naruto

Et bien oui mais je ne vois pas le problème ?!

Narcissique !

Quoi ?

Bon je rentre chez moi « chéri » !

Ne m'appelle pas chéri stupide tête blonde ! Réplique Sasuke

Hey je suis ton petit ami comment peux tu m'appeler stupide tête blonde ? S'exclame Naruto

Ok ne m'appelle pas chéri MA stupide tête blonde ! Reprend amusé Sasuke

Tu es vraiment stupide Sas'ke ! Dit Naruto en boudant

Et bien tu es la première personne à me le dire !

Tu n'as pas du rencontré beaucoup de personne franche dans ta vie ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis là maintenant ! Reprend faussement choqué Naruto

Après cette phrase et surtout la moue de Naruto, Sasuke ne peux empêcher de rire pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents. Se rendant compte du son produit Sasuke et Naruto écarquille les yeux ce qui accentue le rire du dernier Uchiwa. Une fois calmé Sasuke embrasse Naruto, puis c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il reprend.

Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à t'aimer mais je t'aime bien !

Naruto se contente d'avoir un large sourire tout en se blotissant dans les bras de son petit ami.

Je t'aime Sasuke !

Un an plus tard à Suna

J'en ai marre Sas'ke ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours se disputer à propos de ça ! S'écrie Naruto

C'est toi qui veux absolument que je te le dise alors c'est ton problème !

Mon problème ? Je dois donc trouver la solution seul c'est ça ?

J'ai déjà la solution mais tu te contente d'hurler sans me laisser en placer une ! Reprend exaspéré Sasuke

Oh tu as une solution mais c'est parfait ! Vas y explique sombre crétin. Explique Naruto

Le ton sarcastique du blond n'a pas l'air de plaire à Sasuke, qui se contente d'aller dans sa chambre et de revenir un instant après avec un écrin dans la main. Il fait tomber l'objet dans la main de son petit ami.

Kami-sama c'est quoi ça ? S'écrie étonné Naruto

Tu sais très bien ce que c'est ! Alors ferme là et ouvre !

Naruto obéit et ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant l'anneau en argent se trouvant à l'intérieur.

Un anneau ? Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu me donnes une bague ? Demande hystérique Naruto

C'est une demande en mariage stupide tête blonde ! S'exclame Sasuke

Attend Attend ! Tu es incapable de me dire que tu m'aimes, et ta solution c'est une demande en mariage ? Es tu fou ? Interroge choqué Naruto

Quoi ? Reprend sur un ton blasé Sasuke

Tu préfères me demander en mariage plutôt que de me dire que tu m'aimes ?! Demande sidéré Naruto

Hum

Naruto se contente de le fixer la bouche grande ouverte.

Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te dire ces mots au moins là tu as parfaitement compris !

Je veux te l'entendre dire

Non ! Je refuse de vivre un moment aussi embarrassant. Il n'y a que les gens fêlé qui le font ! Explique buté Sasuke

Es tu en train de dire que je suis fêlé ? Demande Naruto

Toi tu es le pire de tous les fêlés tu as fait une déclaration a un type qui ne te connaissait même pas ! Tu lui as redit alors qu'il a agit comme un enfoiré, et tu es encore là ! J'aurai du t'offrir une couronne et le titre de roi des fêlé !

Oh Kami-sama Sas'ke tu es trop mignon ! Naruto ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Tu ne veux pas me dire que tu m'aimes juste parce que tu ne veux pas être embarrassé, et tu me demande en mariage parce que tu ne veux pas avoir à me dire « je t'aime » !

Hum mais…je ne suis pas mignon ! Je suis un Uchiwa maintenant que tout est clair ne me crie plus dessus pour un sujet aussi débile ! Déclare froidement Sasuke

Naruto se contente d'éclater de rire en se tenant les côtes !

Tu es vraiment….trop mignon Sas'ke ! Ah il faut que je raconte ça à Sakura.

Je t'interdis de toucher à ce téléphone stupide tête blonde ! Et arrête de dire que je suis mignon !

Non mais vraiment une demande un mariage !

Au moins tout est clair et je n'ai pas à dire ces mots débiles !

Je veux que tu me le dises.

Ou alors je raconte à tous nos amis ta demande et que j'ai dit non. Je pense que c'est beaucoup plus embarrassant qu'un je t'aime non ?! Demande vicieusement Naruto

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke se retourne brusquement l'attrape par le col de sa chemise, et lui dise ces mots.

Je t'aime. Dit froidement Sasuke

Vraiment Sas'ke ! Tu es psychologiquement instable tu sais ça ! Et qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais dit oui ?

J'ai préparé des somnifères pour toi et mon jet partait dans une heure pour la France. Oh il faut que je prévienne Kakashi pour annuler le vol !

Naruto éclate encore une fois de rire et embrasse Sasuke. Il a un large sourire en regardant sa bague.

Est-ce que je peux la garder ? Interroge heureux Naruto

Pour ce que ça m'a couté ! Répond de manière nonchalante Sasuke

Comment ça ?

L'écrin était dans les affaires de mes parents, et j'ai gagné la bague dans une machine avec plein de boules rouge ! Je l'ai eu du premier coup.

Es tu en train de me dire que c'est une bague en plastique ?!

Oui

Encore une fois Naruto éclate de rire.

C'est la demande en mariage la plus merdique du Monde, mais qu'est ce que je peux t'aimer toi et des bizarreries.

Naruto a un large sourire en disant cette phrase. Ensuite Sasuke lui attrape la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande curieusement Naruto

Tu as eu une fausse demande en mariage tu peux au moins avoir une vrai nuit de noces !

Oh tu es si généreux Sas'ke !

La ferme ! Les bizarreries, les problèmes psychologiques et le côté mignon. Fallait y réfléchir avant de me demander de sortir avec toi !

Tu as oublié les grandes déclarations ! Vraiment mon petit ami craint !

J'aime le roi des fêlé moi donc on est quitte !

Naruto rit encore une fois rire vite transformé en gémissement.

Sa thérapie est terminée, ses problèmes avec Sasuke sont loin d'être fini. Et le fou rire prévu avec Sakura risque d'être l'un des meilleurs de toute sa vie. Tout comme les retrouvailles avec sa tout ça c'est une autre histoire, pour le moment il va juste prendre son pied et être aimé de Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce n'est pas si mal comme programme !

FIN

Je m'excuse sincèrement du temps que j'ai mis à publier cette fin. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Merci de m'avoir suivit


End file.
